Opportunity Knocks
by Stun04
Summary: AU fic Clark Luthor is being pressured to get married and have a child. What happens when Lois Lane ends up on his doorstep.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys this is just an idea I have rolling around my head, if people like it I will continue, so please let me know what you think. It's PG13 for now, but might have some adult chapters ahead. I'm pretty sure this is my first Clark Luthor fic so I'll do my best. In this fic Clark isn't quite as bad as the Smallville version he is a vigilante still but hasn't murdered anyone. It will be AU more along the lines of Lois's character. There are a lot of dark fics out right now so I'm going to try to keep it kind of light

**Opportunity Knocks**

Clark sat in his chair and swirled the whisky in his glass around and around as he tried to focus on his father's dreary lecture.

"You are a Luthor and this family needs someone to take it into the next generation, I won't live forever" Lionel said.

Clark bit from making a sarcastic remark about his glee when that day came. He stayed silent and let his father prattle on.

"You're brother and sister are useless, they are only interested in instant gratification this family needs someone who can see the big picture for now and the future, and that is you Clark."

Clark sighed and tried to not roll his eyes. "While I appreciate your confidence in me, I can't but help but feel the Luthor reigns would be best left in the hands of a real Luthor, like Lex. Besides I have my own project going on right now." Clark said.

Lionel scoffed. "You mean this ridiculous project of you becoming the savior of Metropolis? I tought you better than this Clark. Your powers are meant for something much bigger than that. The people of Metropolis should be able to fend for themselves and if they can't, well that's why they call it survival of the fittest."

"I'm not meant to sit behind a desk and run a corporation either. I have these powers I might as well use them, and throwing a potential rapist or burglar through the air is rather cathartic." Clark said with a chuckle taking a drink and letting the whiskey burn down his throat. Alcohol didn't affect him but he enjoyed the taste.

"There are better things you can do with your powers." Lionel started but was interruped by Clark.

"You mean taking over the world. Driving people into submission while you call all the shots." Clark said bitterly. "No thanks."

"DAMMIT CLARK!" Lionel shouted. "This family is on the verge of being something great. But who would be there to continue the Luthor name. Your brother's obsession with meteor rock has ruined any chance oh him bring in an heir into this world, and your sister is so cold hearted no man is willing to get near her."

Clark smirked at the the thought of Lex. He had been playing with meteor rock when an explosion left him more crazed, and apparantly, according to Lionel, unable to have children. Serves the bastard right to play around with the one thing that could kill Clark. As for Tess he lost some of his humor, she wasn't that cold hearted she just shut herself off emotionally when it came to men mostly due to all the times she waited for Lionel to love her and he shot her down. He could be cruel to her and Clark wasn't suprised she had 'Daddy Issues'.

"So you think I should have a child?" Clark asked with a laugh, he was not father material at all.

"You will." Lionel said after a few minutes. "Clark its time you experienced some 'tough love'."

Clark looked around what the hell had this been all of these previous years.

"You will find a woman, and you will have a child, all the tests done on you show that their should be no problems with conception. To keep out of the gossip colums you should marry her, after the child is born you can kick her to the curb for all I care." Lionel said with a wave of his hand.

"And if I refuse." Clark said looking at his father as if he had lost his mind.

"You will be cut off, no longer under the protection of the Luthor name and if you force my hand your identity will be revealed to the military. I'm sorry Clark but I need to look to the future and I will do anything to secure it."

Clark looked at Lionel stunned, he and the man had a love hate relationship but at this moment it was definitely in the hate column. "You're crazy" he said.

"Possibly but I will follow through you know I will, and Clark if you think I'm not serious." Clark sank back as his father held his hand out and with a flick moved the lead cover from the ring to reveal glowing kryptonite.

Clark felt his chest constrict he thought about killing the old man but he knew if he did Lionel most likely had safe guards in place to 'out' Clark if it looked like he caused his death. He was stuck.

"Fine" he gasped and then sighed in relief as Lionel pulled his hand back and covered the meteor rock.

"I'm sorry Clark, hurting you hurts me." he said. "We will find the right kind of woman for you, Lana Lang is a considerable candidate."

Clark groaned, Lana Lang was a sniveling twit and the last he heard she was following Lex around, he wouldn't touch her with a ten foot poll. No he wouldn't allow for Lionel to pick he is wife out for him, if he did Lionel would find a woman willing to be his puppet, someone to spy and control Clark. No thanks.

"I'll do it but it will be my choice who I marry. Hell the next woman I see, of child bearing age I will marry."

Both men started when the doorbell rang. Clark used his x-ray vision to check the door. He broke into a grin, this was going to be fun.

"Looks like your future daughter in law is here now."

Lois Lane groaned as she got out of her car and her purse snagged on the seat's arm rest and dragged her back. "For freaken sake." she hissed. She was having a crappy day and it just kept getting better. In the offending purse was a letter of eviction from her landlord, the creep got foreclosed on and now she had to move. It didn't help that she couldn't afford a new place and her car was on it's last leg. She got herself untangled from the car and took a deep breath as she closed the door. She started up the sidewalk and felt her self fall against the car. _What the hell?_ She sent a deadly glare to her purse thinking it was the culprit but it wasn't. She swore when she realized she slammed her door on her skirt. Managing to get the door open and freeing herself she sighed in relief. She did the best to regain what dignity she had when her phone buzzed. She looked at the caller ID and closed her eyes, yep the day got better and better. The name Brent lit up on the call screen taunting her. Brent was the guy that Lois had deicated herself to for the last 4 years. He was a doctor and Lois had worked two jobs to help put him through Medical school. He had repaid her when he became a doctor by sleeping with one of his coworkers. She had the wonderful timing to walk in on them in the middle of the act. Not pretty. More ugly was how he blamed her for his cheating, she was never home, she didn't take care of herself the way she used to. He seemed to forget the reason why Lois looked ragged and was never around was because she worked two jobs trying to keep his ass out of debt. Now he lived with his dumpster Barbie and she was getting evicted. If she didn't have bad luck she would have no luck at all.

She hit the ignore button on the phone not really wanting to know what the moron wanted and pocketed the phone. She looked up at the sprawling estate in front of her. the Luthor estate. It was huge and not friendly looking at all. Lois clutched her folder close to her chest, the gates were open so she took a chance and walked through. She was going door to door selling subscriptions to the Daily Planet newspaper. She wanted to be a journalist but with no college education she knew she would have to work from the bottom up. Her other job was a waitress at a diner where she had to deliver food to cars while wearing roller skates. Yup she was thrilled with where her heart was. She looked at the mansion ahead of her and snorted, the people who lived here probably never worked a day in their lives. Not much was known about the Luthor's except for idle gossip. The patriarch Lionel ran LuthorCorp which owned most of the city. The oldest Son Lex had been in and out of trouble with the law, a weird explosuion had sent him into a lifestyle of hiding. Not much was known about the daughter Tess besides a few businesses she ran, she stayed out of trouble. The youngest Clark was the most well known, he had the reputation of being a playboy and the gossip rags loved to follow him around when he was in public.

She looked at her paperwork again, why she had to go to this address stumped her, they were freaken rich if they wanted the paper she was sure they could get it with a phone call but her boss insisted she go and knowing him he would actually call the mansion to check and see if she really went. Her boss had hit on her and when she turned him down that made her his personal punching bag, the worse the project the more she got them. She would complain but she needed the job and had hope one day she would make her way into the bullpen as more than just an unknown minion.

She made her way up the winding sidewalk, she figured the butler would turn her down and she could say she did what she was supposed to. As she made her way closer the heel of her shoe snagged in a crack in the side walk and snapped off. Her stride broken, sent her balance off and she teetered for a second and then fell over into a group of bushes. She laid in the bushes and for a brief moment wondered if she could just stay there forever, don't mind her she just would like to die quietly in the bushes. She sighed and struggled to lift her self from the plants. Her leg brused a branched and she felt her nylons tear. She let out a miserable cry as she finally got back on her feet. Torn nylons, broken shoe, hair full of twigs, she muttered language that would make a sailor blush. She thought about giving up and leaving but her military upbringing yelled in her head. _Lane's don't give up!. _She shook her head oh well she might as well finish. The butler would just tell her no anyway.

She limped up to the door and rang the doorbell resigned to be sent away. Little did she know her day and life were about to change.

So what do you think? Should I continue let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys here is the second chapter please review J

**Chapter 2**

Lois rang the doorbell and did her best to pull the twigs and leaves out of her hair. She wondered if she had enough time to strip her nylons off to hide the gaping holes that now marred her legs. She could feel the fabric giving away with each movement. When she thought she was as presentable as she could be she straightened her shoulders and waited for the door to be answered. That was when the skies opened up and rain poured down soaking her instantly. Everything that had happened to her recently on top of this downpour sent Lois over the edge she started laughing hysterically tears and rain mixed on her face as she couldn't control the outburst. She was still laughing when the door opened.

Clark had x-rayed the door when he heard the doorbell ring as saw a woman who looked like she had been through hell. He had watched her for a second and saw by her reaction that she wasn't in immediate danger but apparently was just a mess. Though a mess he could see she was beautiful, he grinned at Lionel.

"I'll answer that."

"Clark, I will not have you picking inferior women to spite me, we will pick out the right type of woman to carry your heir." Lionel said.

"Nope, I'm picking her out." Clark called out over his shoulder. "And if you don't like it you can disinherit me the way you threatened but you won't have a grandbaby then would you."

Clark ran into Gerald the butler and gave him a nod. "It's ok Gerald, I've got this."

"As you wish Mr. Luthor." Gerald gave a slight bow.

"For the millionth time Gerald call me Clark." Clark knew he could be cold and threatening at times but there were certain things that he always made sure to do. He was always polite to the people who worked for him or people who worked in the service areas. That was something he learned from his late mother Lilian. _It doesn't matter how much money we have Clark, it never gives you the right to be rude to people who some might believe are below them. Many of them work to provide for their families and that is one of the most noble jobs there is. People have worked to provide for their families from the beginning of time. _ To the outside world that might not be something people expected from one of the 'spoiled' Luthor kids, but Clark took everything his mother taught him to heart. He missed her every day and deep down knew she would approve and be proud of him using his powers to help people.

"Maybe one day, Mr. Luthor." Gerald said with a slight glance towards the den where Lionel was. That was what separated Clark from Lionel, Lex and Tess. Lex was known to mistreat the staff and Tess just ignored them. Though while he enjoyed having money, he didn't let it define him.

As he went for the door he heard thunder rumble, he opened the door and was speechless at the sight before him. The skies seemed to have opened from the time he heard the bell to the time opening the door. The woman who had been bedraggled was now soaking wet. He glanced up with a frown. They had a large overhang over the front door to protect people from such a fate but it had been taken down for repair and hadn't been put up yet. Now this woman looked soaked to the core. While he felt bad at her condition it wasn't the thing that caused his confusion. The woman who resembled a drowned rat was laughing hysterically as if told the funniest joke in the world. She didn't even realize he was standing there. He scanned her and realized that she was indeed very beautiful and soaking wet made her very sexy as her clothes now clung to her athletic form. He felt a smile form on his lips, their child would be good looking with their combined genes. Now all he had to do was convince her of the same. Though watching her he began to question her sanity. Psychotic genes would be no good no matter how nice the outside packaging was.

"Can I help you?" he called out to be heard over the rain and her laughter.

Lois heard a male voice call out to her and she looked over expecting to see a stuffy looking butler. Instead she came face to face with Clark Luthor. 6'4 of pure gorgeousness that his pictures in the tabloids alone have fueled many a female fantasy. Lois realized in her state she was now face to face with a gorgeous hunk, the absurdity made her laugh even harder.

Clark felt his lips twitch and pull up in a small smile as this woman seemed to be enjoying herself. She gasped and tried to stifle her giggles.

"I'm sorry" she said "I'm with the Daily Planet." She said around giggles.

Clark frowned slightly when he heard her say Daily Planet. "Are you a reporter?" he asked warily.

Lois snorted, as she looked through the sopping wet contents of her folder. "Oh no you need talent and a life to be one of those, I have none." She said with a giggle. "No I'm going door to door selling subscriptions for the Planet. I realize coming to a huge mansion and asking you to subscribe to a newspaper you most likely have is ridiculous but I have to otherwise my pervert of a boss will have me fired." She said starting to laugh again. "And I need the job because I ran myself into debt supporting my cheating ex so he could be a doctor and move into some fancy penthouse while I get evicted because while I paid the rent my landlord forgot to pay the mortgage." She knew she was having a meltdown but just couldn't seem to stop. "But I guess its ok if the pervert fires me because I still get to deliver food on roller skates and get my ass slapped by guys who call me Sweetheart and Dollface." She managed to get control of herself and decided it would best if lightening just struck her down because this was beyond mortifying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I don't know what's come over me, I'm going to go. Look if someone calls from the Planet could you just tell them no one showed up. If I'm going to get fired I'd rather it being that I didn't show up and not that I had a nervous breakdown on your doorstep. No need to give the pervert more ammunition right?" She looked at him and saw he was leaning in the door way his arms crossed and he looked amused. "Ok well I'm going to go, sorry for bothering you." She turned and ran off the doorstep and down the driveway not sure why, she was already soaked but she just needed to get out of there. She reached her car and got in an as quickly as possible. She stuck her keys in the ignition and turned the key. Nothing happened. She tried again, still nothing.

"No, no come on baby come on, don't do this." She pleaded pumping the gas and turning the key still nothing. She gave up and laid her forehead on the steering wheel and groaned. She screamed when she heard a knock on her window and glanced up to see Clark Luthor. She grabbed the window lever and rolled the window down. "Uh Hi" she said not really sure what else to say.

He leaned down and she saw he was holding an umbrella. "Car problems?" he asked with a smirk and Lois rolled her eyes.

"Yeah just a little, but look I'll call for a tow and will be away from house soon." Lois said.

"Or you could come inside, get something warm to drink and I will call my mechanic to come look at your…uh this is a car right?" he asked looking at the beaten up car suspiciously.

"Yes it's a car." She said defensively. "And don't let her hear you badmouth her or she might never start again."

"You say that like it's a loss." He opened the door and gestured for her to get out. She rolled up her window.

"Really, I'm fine I don't need to go in I'll be fine in the car." She argued as he gripped her by the elbow and helped her out of the car. She found herself up close and personal with him under the umbrella and she looked into his eyes and swallowed hard. Jeez his eyes were gorgeous.

Clark looked at her and found himself getting lost in her eyes, he shook his head slightly. He did not get lost in a woman's eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Come inside, it sounds like you've had a rough day." He said leading her back down the driveway. He stopped and she glanced up at him to see he had a grin on his face. "What's your name?"

"Lois, Lois Lane." Lois said.

Clark held his hand out to shake hers. "Clark Luthor" he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Clark" Lois said.

They reached the door and he stopped again. He looked at her and Lois felt like her soul was being scrutinized.

"Uh you ok there?" she asked.

Clark nodded, "Yeah, in fact Lois I think I have a proposition that is going to change your life."

Ok let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys sorry for the wait, I hope everyone had wonderful Holiday, it's amazing the preparation we put into this season and it seems to be over so quickly! Well here is the next chapter I hope you like it, I struggled with it a little so hopefully it doesn't suck too badly!

**Chapter 3**

Lois walked into the towering entranceway of the Luthor mansion and swallowed nervously, she looked around at the elegant decor and felt so out of place. She glanced down at her dripping clothes, torn stockings and broken shoe and made a quick decision.

"You know, why I don't just wait in my car if you don't mind I think I'll do that." she said in a rush. Clark looked at her bemused; this woman was not like any other he had met before.

"That would be ridiculous." he said taking her by the arm and leading her through a doorway off to the left. As he led her into the room he saw Gerald in the hallway. "Gerald, would you please bring me a towel and a robe from Tess's room? My guest got caught in the rain. Also could you call Marty Adams to look at Ms. Lane's car its broken down out on the main road in front of the house."

"Of course sir." Gerald said.

Clark went into the den and saw Lois standing in the middle of the room looking around with wide eyes. He saw her hug herself and shiver. He shook his head it would do him no good to let her catch a cold and get sick.

"Here let me start a fire." he bent in front of the large fireplace he noticed she was looking in the other direction and he started the fire with the heat from his eyes. In moments the fire was roaring and a warmth began to settle in the room.

Gerald returned with a towel and robe and Clark thanked him and closed the den door leaving the two in silence.

Clark handed the towel to Lois. "I have a robe here if you would like to take those wet clothes off." he said with a smirk as he blatantly checked her out.

Lois noticed his leer and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the towel from his hands. "No thanks." she said sharply.

Clark grinned wolfishly at her. "Oh come on I promise I won't look." Lois believed that statement as far as she could throw him.

"Mr. Luthor I might not be a reporter but I do read the paper and your reputation precedes you." she said raising her chin in defiance.

"You wound me." he said holding his hands over his chest. "You can't believe everything you read you know. As a matter of fact not many people know this but I have made a decision recently to give up my playboy ways."

"Really?" Lois asked crossing her arms across her chest. "And when did you make this decision?" She began to get interested. Clark Luthor making a lifestyle change like this would be a definite key article for the paper; it could get her foot in the door for sure.

As if seeing her hungry anticipation he sat on the couch and crossed his leg while he studied her.

"Are you sure you aren't a reporter?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lois shook her head, "No not yet." she mumbled and then she felt slightly ashamed. She was getting snarky with a complete stranger who besides a few suggestive looks had gone out of his way to help her. He could have left her in her dead car to find her own help. "I'm sorry sometimes my mouth to brain filter doesn't work so well and I can come off as a bit, well to be honest, bitchy. And to your question no I'm not a reporter, and though I did consider running to the paper with what you say, I won't." she said sincerely.

"That's ok, I would just deny it anyway." he said with a wink and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"So," Lois said spreading the towel on the couch so she could sit on it and not get the fabric wet. She looked up when there was a knock on the door. The man who had brought her a towel earlier entered the room.

"Sir, I just wanted to let you know Mr. Adams has arrived and is looking at Ms. Lane's car."

"Thanks Gerald." Clark said and he let himself out the door.

Clark looked at Lois, "You were about to say something?"

"Oh, um off the record what brought on this change?" Lois said. "I mean if you don't mind me asking."

"No I don't mind, in fact I would love to talk about it." Clark said with a grin that reminded Lois of a cat that just ate a canary.

"So is there a reason in particular for the change?" Lois asked.

"Yes." he said and he leaned in close to her. "I met a woman."

"Wow, congratulations." Lois said not being able to understand why her stomach sank slightly.

"Thanks, I think she's a keeper, marriage, kids the whole package." Clark said.

"So who is this lucky woman?'

Clark grinned, "You"

Ok sorry for the break here but I gotta run so I thought best to post anything over nothing and then I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys I'm glad you are enjoying it, here is the next chapter. Also I just wanted to make a note in this story Clark does not have any kind of romantic relationship with Tess he sees her as his sister.

**Chapter 4**

"WHAT?" Lois sputtered out as she jumped to her feet to look at Clark, surely she misunderstood him. "What did you just say?" she squeaked.

Clark leaned back in his seat and looked at her, "I believe I said I found the woman I plan on marrying and having children with."

Lois shook her head she had heard that part just fine it was the second part that was causing her head to spin. "No, the part about the woman you are talking about."

Clark grinned, "Oh that part, well I don't think I stuttered, but I'll say it again slower if you need me to." Lois gasped as it seemed that Clark went from sitting on the couch to standing in front of her almost chest to chest in a blink of an eye. "You" he said in a breathy whisper.

Lois took a step back and Clark watched her as a lion might watch a gazelle. Lois swallowed hard and took another step back her eyes went to the door for a possible escape.

As if sensing her discomfort, Clark took a step back. "Relax, Ms. Lane I'm not going to jump you, well unless you ask me to." he said with a wink. "I have been known as many things, especially in the press but believe me when I say you are in no danger, I prefer my women willing and wanting to be there. Forcing a woman to have sex seems to take away from the thrill of the chase if you ask me."

Lois took a deep breath, she wasn't expecting him to try to rape her but knowing where the exit was seemed like a good idea. He was apparently off his rocker.

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

Clark let out a throaty laugh apparently very amused. "I like you Lois, not many people can make me laugh. To answer your question no I'm not crazy. I do however have an interest in a business arrangement with you. And by going from your previous outburst on my doorstep I think this arrangement will benefit the both of us."

"A business arrangement?" Lois repeated confused.

"Perhaps if you let me finish I can answer some of the questions that are swirling around in that pretty head of yours." Clark said sitting back on the couch. Lois stared at him and after having a mental fight with herself she sat at the end of the couch on the very edge of the cushion.

"Ok I'm listening" Lois said warily.

"I don't know how much you know about the Luthors but its safe to say the family tree has some pretty twisted limbs." Clark started, Lois didn't say anything but thought back to the numerous stories over the years of the nefarious dealings that always had the Luthor name linked to them. "My father isn't exactly Daddy Dearest" he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to interrupt but aren't you adopted?" Lois asked.

Clark smile wryly. "Yes I am, my parents died when I was a baby and Lionel and Lillian adopted me. I don't know much about my birth parents just what Lionel has told me but once I was adopted I became a Luthor and once a Luthor always a Luthor. This is all off the record right?" he asked suddenly. She nodded without a word and Clark smiled. "Can't to be too careful, though if you really want to be a reporter I think my arrangement will help you, but let me continue. I was raised as the youngest of the Luthor children, Lex and Tess are both older than me. My father is becoming sentimental or as sentimental as the SOB can be. Either way he wants an heir. Someone to continue the Luthor name."

"And that is you?" Lois asked quietly as she followed along with his story. Clark got up and went to stand in front of the fireplace.

"I'm not going to lie to you Lois, for some reason I feel like I can trust you." he said with a questioning tone as if he himself couldn't believe he was emptying his family history to a complete stranger. "My brother Lex is a disaster, my father tried to mold him to be just like him. Instead he drove Lex to border on lunacy. My brother's desire to be accepted drove him to strive for power and dominance and it has destroyed him."

"The explosion last year?" Lois asked and Clark nodded.

"My brother became obsessed with the meteor shower that hit Smallville. Many people of the town were affected by the pieces of meteor that hit the town and they were changed in ways that made them different. People referred to the affected as Meteor Freaks. My brother became obsessed with the rocks, he believed they would give him something. I'm not sure what exactly he was looking for, power, immortality, either way it literally blew up in his face. He spends his time locked in his private labs now." Clark knew there was more to the story, Lex was obsessed with meteor rocks because he wanted to use them to become powerful like Clark. Clark wasn't an idiot and knew Lex would destroy him if he could and that was why Clark always kept an ear to the ground when it came to Lex though he had dropped off the grid, Clark never underestimated how Lex would make his grand return. A lot of what he told Lois was public knowledge so he didn't feel like he was telling her too much.

"Needless to say my father has ruled Lex out as a possibility as giving him an heir. My sister is another story. Even if she had a child that she could keep as a Luthor only and not give to the name of her husband or partner it wouldn't be good enough for Lionel. She could go out get a medical procedure done with an anonymous donor and come home with a baby gift wrapped for Lionel and it still wouldn't be good enough" he said bitterly. "People call my sister the "Ice Queen" and a bitch but she just acts that way to protect herself. My father never passed on an opportunity to remind my sister that she isn't special or worthy enough for him."

"So that leaves you having a child." Lois said.

"And my proposal to you." he said coming back to sit on the couch, this time closer to her. "I need someone to have my child, but not just anyone. My father would prefer me to pick some frigid bitch out of a line of pedigree nim wits who once the child is born will hand it off to a nanny. I don't want that though. I want a mother to raise my child to love it to keep it from becoming a Luthor. I'm not father material but Lionel has made it clear that I have to do this or, let's just say things will get bad for me."

"Your own father is blackmailing you?" she asked stunned.

Clark grinned this time with no humor. "That is the Luthor way. Lois the women in my world are mindless drones who spend their days shopping and gossiping, a broken nail is the worst thing to happen to them. But not you, the minute I saw you I knew you were different. All the things that have gone wrong in your life would send most people running for the hills, but not you, you're a fighter I can feel it."

"So after meeting me not even an hour ago you have come to the conclusion that it would make perfect sense to ask me to have your baby?" Lois asked.

"I know it seems insane believe me I know but Lois this would benefit you too." Clark said.

"Oh really? By having your child and getting involved with your insane family tree? This would benefit me?" Lois jumped up exasperated.

Clark nodded he knew that would be a definite problem in his plan. Asking a woman to purposefully get involved with his family was a tall order. "Lois this would be done right, we would be married, as my wife you would have all the benefits of being a Luthor." he held his hands up before she could protest. "The legitimate benefits Lois. You said you were being kicked out of your place I can offer you a mansion or anywhere you want to live if you don't want to live here, I wouldn't really blame you if you didn't." he rambled and Lois watched him curiously she doubted Clark Luthor rambled often. "You would have money Lois, you could quit the job where you waitress on roller skates and guys grab you. It would give you the time you need to work on your journalism career so you don't have to answer to a pervert boss. You could go to school take the classes you need to get your degree. You could have everything you want." he said.

Lois was dumfounded and speechless not something she was used to being.

"So all of this for the low low price of being a baby maker?" she asked harshly.

Clark winced. "I know it doesn't sound romantic but I promise you as my wife I would take care of you. Though tha papers don't print it I am capable of staying in a relationship. I don't cheat, my father cheated on my mother and I saw what that did to her. I'm always honest with the women I'm with, they know where all the pieces on the board are."

"I'm not a prostitute." Lois stated blandly. "And you are taking a lot of things for granted, how do you even know I want kids, how do you know I can even have any?"

"I never meant to make you feel like a prostitute." Clark said holding his hands up in a peace offering. " I apologize if that is how I made you feel."

Lois sighed, "It's fine I mean I'm sure you didn't mean to."

"As for kids, do you want them?" Clark asked.

"I don't know" Lois jumped up exasperated. "I mean I'm ok with kids but I didn't think I would think about it until I got married to the right guy."

Clark approached her carefully and took her by the shoulders. "Lois I'm not going to force you into doing something you don't want to. I just believe that the fact that you showed up on my doorstep in need of all the things I can provide for you is more than a coincidence. I think you ended up here for a reason." Clark said softly.

"The fates want me to marry you?" she scoffed.

"Come on it wouldn't be so bad," he said with a charming smile. "We've got some good looking genes between the two of us we'd make a good looking kid." he joked. "Plus" he said this time serious. "We have heat Lois, you can't deny it, you feel it." his voice lowered.

"No I don't" Lois said stubbornly.

"Liar." the word came out feather soft and he lowered his head and took her mouth with his. Lois stiffened and tried to resist but his lips were so soft and warm and she couldn't help but give in. Sensing his victory Clark pulled her close wrapping both arms around her pulling her against his body. She let out a gasp and he took advantage sinking his tongue inside her sweet mouth. She was tentative at first but soon she gave in and her tongue tangled with his. She became more responsive in the kiss burying her hands in his hair pulling him closer. She felt like she was on fire, she had never felt this way before. Especially not after a fist kiss with a complete stranger. She whimpered when she felt Clark move her backwards and her back hit the wall. He moved to press into her and she whimpered as he pressed his pelvis against hers.

"Sir, Mister Adams is done with Ms. Lane's car...oh I do apologize." Gerald stammered. Lois felt her head clear at the interruption and she pushed Clark away.

"Thanks Gerald." Lois said smoothing her clothes down and running her hand through her hair. "I really should go." She avoided Clark's eyes as she brushed past him.

"Lois wait." he called out but she was out the door and gone so fast he thought she had used superspeed. He chose to not chase her down, he wanted to give her space. He watched as she got into her car and pulled away. "This isn't over Lois Lane." he promised.

Ok guys let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I just wanted to address a couple things before the next chapter, one thing is thanks so much for all the awesome reviews I appreciate them so much, as long as people are reviewing than I know the story is being read and I will keep going with it :) Another thing I wanted to point out is that I know a few people have been concerned that my Clark Luthor is too nice and I just wanted to say that this CL is going to be kind to Lois and Tess, other people, especially anyone he feels is a threat to himself or Lois he isn't going to be very nice I'm just not having him be too evil, he won't be a murderer. I want to keep this fic on the lighter, comedic side since there are a lot of dark fics out there now. So I just wanted to put that out there.

****

**Chapter 5**

Lois sat at the Metro Cafe and waited for her cousin Chloe to meet her. She had fled the Luthor mansion and had called her cousin to talk. She had to tell someone about her experience because she almost didn't believe it herself. Clark Luthor a complete stranger to her besides what she had read about him in the gossip rags wanted to not only marry her but wanted her to carry his baby! He apparantly came up with this conclusion after only a few minutes of knowing someone? He had to have been messing with her, that had to be it. The rich kid got bored and decided to mess with the obviously poor girl. She sat back in her chair, yes that was it. _But that kiss_ her mind hissed. Lois groaned, God what a kiss that had been! She had never felt that way before with a man, as if every nerve ending in her body had been set on fire. She rubbed her eyes, she felt like Alice when she fell through the rabbit hole.

"Hey Cuz, sorry if I'm late, I tried to get here as soon as I could." Lois looked up to see her younger cousin Chloe Sullivan-Olsen standing before her. Lois and Chloe were more like sisters than cousins and they confided in each other for everything. "What's up you sounded kind of anxious on the phone?" Chloe asked as she settled in her seat and grabbed her menu to look over the food.

Lois opened her mouth to speak and then stopped she had no idea where to even start.

"My day has been unbelivable to say the least, I'm being evicted, Brent won't stop calling me, for what I have no idea because I refuse to answer the phone, I snapped the heel off of my shoe and fell into some bushes tearing my nylons and oh yeah Clark Luthor asked me to marry him and have his baby." Lois said.

Chloe was frozen in her seat as she tried to contemplate that Lois was being evicted by the time she got that settled in her brain she caught the last part of Lois's rant.

"I'm sorry, did you just say Clark Luthor?"

"Yup" Lois said taking a moment to enjoy her cousin's astonishment, why should she be the only one in the boat.

"Wants to marry and have a baby with you?" Chloe asked confirming what she had heard.

"Yup" Lois said with a nod.

Chloe was dumbfounded, "Uh Lois don't take this the wrong way because I mean any man would be lucky to have you but why would Clark Luthor ask you to marry him and have a kid? I didn't even know you knew each other."

"We don't, stew on that one." Lois said as the waitress came to take their orders. When their orders were given and the waitress left Chloe looked at Lois.

"Start talking" she hissed.

"I went there to sell a paper subscription." Lois started but Chloe held up her hand.

"Wait you went to the Luthors to try to sell them a paper subscription? They are beyond rich and isn't Lionel on the board at the Planet, I think they own shares."

Lois rolled her eyes. "Phil sent me out there just to humiliate me. So anyways I get there and I'm walking up the sidewalk get my shoe caught in a crack and fall into the bushes."

Chloe put her hand over her mouth, "Oh no!"

"Wait it gets better, so I manage to crawl out and get myself righted. I came that far might as well get it over and told to go away by the butler. I get up to the door, ring the bell and the skies open with a torrential downpour and I get soaked. So realizing my life is a joke I have a nervous breakdown right there on the doorstep hysterically laughing. The door opens and instead of some cranky looking butler being there, Clark Luthor was. I literally dropped my sob life story on him and took off. My fantastic escape was thwarted by my car not starting."

"Please tell me you are kidding." Chloe said her mouth dropping open.

"Nope, so he comes to the car, tells me his mechanic will look at the car and he invites me in." Lois said. "We're talking, everything is as normal as it can be and then he tells me he is making a life change due to a woman he's met. Marriage, kids the whole shebang. I ask who the woman is and he says me. His father is blackmailing him to have a Luthor heir and according to Clark he saw me, looking like a drowned rat on his doorstep and knew I was the one."

"And he thought you would just be swayed by the Luthor charm and fall into bed with him?" Chloe asked.

"That's the thing, he was nice, and he talked about it as if it was a business arrangement. He told me I would have all the benefits of a Luthor as his wife. I could quit my job at the diner, and go to school to work on journalism. Chloe it was the craziest thing." Lois said.

"What did you say?" Chloe asked.

"I asked him if he was crazy and he told me we had chemistry and then we sorta, kinda kissed." Lois said in a rush. "The butler came in to say the car was fixed and I ran out of there."

"You kissed." Chloe said exhaling. "What was it like?"

"Chloe! I just told you a complete stranger told me he wanted me to marry him and have his child! And you are hung up on his kiss?" Lois exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. Lois, Clark Luthor is the cities most eligible bachelor his exploits are of legend, so yeah I want to know what it was like to kiss him." Chloe said. She bit her lip when their food was delivered and waited for the waitress to leave. "Spill it" she ordered when they were alone.

"It was fantastic." Lois said as if she was exhausted. "It was hot, hotter than I have ever had. I swear if the butler hadn't interrupted when he did I would have done something stupid."

"So now what?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now nothing!" Lois said. "It was probably a joke anyway, all his talk of fate landing me on his doorstep. I'm probably never going to see him again."

_meanwhile_ _at Tess Mercer's office_

"You asked her to have your baby!" exclaimed the normally stoic Tess Mercer. "Are you crazy?"

"In my defense I didn't ask her, I just told her of my preference that she should." Clark said with a wry grin.

"You're lucky she didn't haul off and punch you in the face. You can't just go up to a random woman and ask her that." Tess shook her head stunned at her brother's antics.

"She wasn't random sis, she was on the doorstep at that exact moment for a reason." Clark said playing with the stapler from Tess's desk.

"If fate brought that girl to the doorstep than fate is a real bitch." Tess said quietly.

"What does that mean?" Clark asked defensive.

Tess's eyes softened. "I don't mean you, I'm talking about Lionel. If fate brought her to the doorstep its kind of like feeding a lamb to the lion."

"I wouldn't let Lionel near her." Clark said his eyes darkening dangerously. "He thinks he can cantrol me by pulling out green meteor rock but he doesn't know what I'm capable of."

"Dont become like him Clark." Tess warned. "Don't get so wrapped up in bitterness that you lose yourself that you lose your soul. You are doing so much good for the city. Don't let your feeling for Lionel ruin that"

"I won't" Clark said. "But if Lois agrees to marry me I will protect her from Lionel, any child I have too."

"You really are dead set on this woman aren't you?" Tess asked. "You barely know her Clark."

"I know she is different from every other woman I've met. Hell, Tess she had been through the ringer and she was still going. She's tough and she isn't afraid of me. You should have seen how she stood up to me." he said proudly. "She isn't a gold digger, I was the one who sprung all this on her. But that is why I need your help."

"Ok what can I do?" Tess asked amused.

"I need information on Lois, the people in her life. She is being evicted because her landlord let the place go in forclosure and she has a pervert boss who seems to harrass her and a cheating ex boyfriend. I want to know everything about them." Clark said.

"Wow you are serious about this. How can you be so sure?" Tess asked.

Clark looked at her thoughtfully. "Because when we kissed it felt like I was complete for the first time in my life."

Tess smiled. "Alright I'll get on it. You will have to tell her about yourself though."

"I will, first I have to make her want to be with me and then when I'm sure she won't leave I'll tell her the truth. I mean I'm a meteor freak but I'm doing good things." Clark began to think about how he would go about getting Lois and then he would tell her about his abilities. What he didn't know was he was so much more than that and that Lionel was keeping a big secret from him.

ok guys tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

Hi Guys, I am so so sorry for lack of updates, I got really sick earlier in the week with a flu that took it out of me. It's taken about five days but I'm beginning to feel human again :) Thanks for the reviews and well wishes I really appreciate them. So with no further adieu here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 5******

Lois looked out at the parking lot and sighed it was going to be a busy night and Don's Dine and Drive. Her mind thought of her insane day, from her awful morning to her bizarre afternoon with Clark Luthor and her coffee with Chloe before her shift here. What a day!

"What's the long face for?" Lois looked up to see her co-worker Alicia Baker.

"You mean besides the fact that I work on roller skates and my boss just had an employee meeting telling us our already short skirts need to be even shorter?" Lois said with an eyeroll.

Alicia sighed, "Yeah that sucks, it's hard enough to keep your modesty when you drop something, this is going to be impossible."

"Or obscene" Lois said nodding towards their co-worker Mandy, "Is it me or did she look gleeful at the idea that now she can flash her stuff even more now than usual?"

"Modesty was never her problem, in high school she was this stuck up cheerleader, now she's a stuck up waitress on roller skates." Alicia said.

"A real Bittch on wheels huh?" Lois asked and the girls laughed.

"We better get to work otherwise the bossman will make us lower the buttons on our blouses too." Alicia said with a smirk. Lois grabbed her tray and rolled herself out to the beat up pick up truck parked in the lot. The truck was parked all the way at the end where there were no other cars. She sighed she would have to skate a small distance for this one. She glanced around and saw her boss leering at Mandy and she rolled her eyes. Just once she would like to work at a job where her boss wasn't a complete pig. She looked up to see two men in the pick up truck ogling her. It would be nice to have customers who weren't pigs either.

She skated to a stop at the drivers window. "Welcome to Don's Dine and Drive, what can I get for you?" she asked pulling out her notepad and pen.

"Well I don't know darlin are you on the menu?" the driver with a gap in his teeth asked. Lois refrained from rolling her eyes.

"No, sorry I'm not. The menu is posted on the board in front of you." Lois said trying to be polite.

"Well that's too bad." the passenger said. He had beady eyes and Lois felt a chill run down her spine. The two men were dirty and greasy looking and she rolled a step back a little. Beady eyes was looking at her like a slab of meat. "You sure look like you would taste good."

Lois sighed, enough was enough. "Ok guys now that you have got your cliche one liners out of the way what can I get for you off of the menu?" she asked.

"What do you say Bill, should we take our treat to go?" Gap Tooth asked Beady Eyes.

Lois felt every hair on her neck raise and her instincts told her to run. Before she could react the driver side was open and the guy was going to grab her. She tried to yell out but he slammed his dirty hand over her mouth and went to shove her in the truck. She struggled but the roller skates were not helping her causing her to fall into the arms of the creep. Her eyes watered at she struggled against him when a voice came from the darkness.

"I would let her go if I were you." the voice was cold and dangerous.

Gap Tooth heard the voice and whipped around holding Lois around the waist as he confronted the voice. Lois struggled but he used his other arm around her neck choking her. Lois felt her eyes widen when she saw Clark Luthor standing in front of her.

"Hey man, this one is ours go get your own." Lois grimaced as Gap Tooth's stale breath whisped past her nose.

Clark smiled but Lois wasn't fooled it was a smile full of pure ice. His eyes looked black and Lois was glad he wasn't looking at her like that. He cracked his knuckles. On the outside he looked calm even relaxed but on the inside every muscle was poised and ready for battle. He had arrived ready to begin his war to win her over when he saw her skate out to the truck. He didn't like that the truck was parked so far away and under a broken light so he watched and listened carefully. The minute the guy grabbed Lois he was across the lot in seconds.

"See that's where you're wrong." Clark said. He looked at Lois and gave her a nod. "She doesn't belong to you, in fact she doesn't belong to anyone. Though I'm trying to get her to change her mind on that. So why don't you and Cooter just let her go and get out of here."

Beady Eyes had slipped out of the truck and was trying to circle around to get behind Clark. He made a mad dash towards Clark. Lois gasped in fear for him but watched as Clark took the guy down with a few moves. In mere seconds Beady Eyes was on the ground not moving.

"Is he dead?" Gap Tooth asked shocked.

Clark looked up not even out of breath. "Nah, not yet but that can be arranged if you don't let her go."

"You're crazy, you'll go to jail." Beady Eyes said stunned.

Clark stepped closer and the light from a nearby streetlight shown on his face. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. Lois felt Gap Tooth stiffen. Seeing his recognition. "That's right, I'm Clark Luthor and I think we both know with my family I could kill not only your little friend, but you as well and the cops wouldn't lift a finger towards me." he said his voice full of self confidence. Gap Tooth's grip loosened in fear and Lois took the opportunity to elbow him as hard as she could and break free from his grip. Clark grabbed her and pulled her behind him. He looked at Gap Tooth ready to take him on when suddenly two squad cars pulled into the lot, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

Chaos ensued as the police jumped out yelling orders and Lois suddenly saw Alicia.

"Oh my God, Lois are you ok?" Alicia hugged her. "I saw that guy grab you so I called the police. Thank God that guy showed up when he did because when I told Don he didn't do anything." She shot a hate filled look toward's their boss. The police talked to both her and Clark and took the two guys into custody. Lois wasn't sure what they would charge them with but she hoped they got more than a slap on the wrist. She shivered when she thought of what they would have done to her if they had taken her.

"Are you ok?" she glance up startled to see Clark in front of her. Seeing her shiver he cursed and took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. It was warm and smelled like him, she couldn't help but burrow into it. "I'm sorry you've been out here freezing" he said rubbing his hands up and down her arms. It wasn't that cold but he could see Lois was in shock. "Come here." he said and he pulled her into his arms. Lois felt the tears spring to her eyes and she fought them furiously hating to show any kind of weakness but the days events and this were just too much. She cried quietly into his shoulder while he rubbed her back and said soothing nonsense words to her. When she felt composed she pulled away wiping her eyes and nose.

"I'm sorry" she said avoiding his searching gaze.

"Don't be, you are allowed to be human, at least I've heard that." he said with a smile and Lois couldn't help smile back.

"Thanks for the save." she meant it but her pride made her add. "Though I had things completely under control." Clark's smile turned into a grin. He was about to reply when they heard someone shout her name. They turned to see her boss storming towards them.

"Lane, what the hell have you done? You brought the police down on my place, most of the customers have left. You have always been a pain in my side, all you had to do was flirt with a couple customers and you couldn't do that!" Don, the owner bellowed.

"I'm sorry what?" Lois seethed. "You wanted me to go quietly with my would be kidnappers?"

"Is this the creep boss you were talking about earlier?" Clark asked looking at Don as if he was a tiny bug.

"What? Oh no that is my other boss." Lois said still shocked at Don's behavior remembering how Alicia had to jump into action because Don hadn't tried at all to help her.

"How many creep bosses do you have exactly?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Two" Lois said with a sigh. She really needed this job but could she work for someone who sat by as she almost got fed to the wolves?

To her utter shock Clark made the decision for her. "Well now it looks like you only have one. Don is it?" he asked looking at her boss. "Lois is going to quit, but you are going to pay her a very large severance pay for her time spent here. Also the young girl who called the police is going to get a 20% raise."

"Actually if Lois is quitting so am I." Alicia said, she and the other waitresses had been watching the scene from the side.

"Ok then she is going to get a nice severance package too, health insurance for a year and twice their yearly intake sounds like a start." Clark announced.

"You can't do this." Don sputtered.

"Oh I can," Clark said moving to tower over the man. "This is non-negotiable also you will pay out any of the girls who decide to quit due to the unsafe work environment they are in." Lois watched as the two other waitresses pulled their aprons off as well. The only one staying loyal to Don was Mandy and Lois figured that was because she was sleeping with him.

"I can't pay them out." Don exclaimed.

"Sure you can Don," Clark said. "Rumor has it you have a personal fortune due to your skimming off the books. Also something about a charity drive you did for a charity that didn't exist."

Lois's jaw dropped, one for the atrocities that Don had done and two because Clark knew all of it.

"So, you will pay these ladies their severance packages and I won't turn you in to the cops." Clark said.

Don was quiet as he angrily mulled over his choices. "Fine." he sputtered.

"Great!" Clark said. He pulled his phone out. "Oh and I just recorded this conversation so if you do try to back out I will have to turn you in. Have a nice night." he called out at Don stormed off. The waitresses cheered happy to be away from their jerky boss and to still get their benefits. They went to gather their things leaving Lois and Clark alone.

Lois turned to Clark stunned. "You, you, you just quit my job."

"Yes I did." Clark said. "My girl deserves the best and that creep is the bottom of the barrell."

"I'm not your girl." she stuttered.

"We'll see," he said. Taking her arm. He walked her to her car. He finally allowed the night's events to seep in and realized how close Lois had been to true danger. He didn't tell Lois but one of the officer's said they found two hunting knives, rope, and duct tape in the men's pick up truck. they were going to take Lois and they would most likely torture and rape her. He almost lost her after just finding her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around pressing her back against the car.

"Are you sure you are ok?" he asked. Lois could see how serious he was so she refrained from throwing a sassy retort at him.

"I'm fine, a little shaken but I feel better knowing those guys are in jail tonight." Lois said, her voice slightly wobbly.

Clark looked at her for a minute. Their eyes met and Lois felt herself sink into his gaze. He placed his hand on her neck and tilted her head up and leaned in and took her mouth in a deep kiss. Lois moaned as he pressed his body against her. What was with this man and his ability to make her knees feel like a noodle? He ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth and reacted quickly when she gave into him and opened her lips. His tongue sank into her mouth and hers met his dueling in a sensual dance. He pressed up harder against her and she felt her body burst into flames as she could feel his hardness press into her. She wrapped one arm around his neck tugging him close while the other hand tangled in his hair.

They broke apart to breathe but Clark didn't let her get far he placed kisses along her jaw down into her neck and to the soft skin below her ear. She moaned lustily thrusting against him. She lifted a leg to wrap around his thigh. She didn't care at that moment that she had only met him that day or that she was practically having sex with him in the parking lot where anyone could see her. All she cared about was they way he felt against her, the way he made her feel, and how his touch burned away the touch of Gap Tooth.

He held her leg against him and he thrust against her center making them both moan. "God, Lois" he moaned. He wanted her so bad, to just hike her skirt up and take her there. But he couldn't. Using every ounce of will he had he gently set her leg down and broke from her kiss and took a step back.

It took Lois a moment to realize she wasn't being pressed against him. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion and her gaze suddenly turned to embarrassment. She quickly searched her purse that she had grabbed when talking to the police to show them her ID, she struggled to find her keys.

"I don't even know if I can drive." she said so softly. Humiliation rose when she realize she hadn't said that in her mind like she though but out loud.

Clark wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Just because he stopped she needed to understand that didn't mean he was done.

"I'm bringing you home." his husky voice whispered in her ear.

Ok guys hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Guys, thanks for the reviews I appreciate them and hopefully I'll be able to individually thank everyone when I get the time. Here is the next chapter. Sorry I realized I labled the last Chapter as 5 when it should have been 6, sorry about that so here is 7. There is going to be a small section that will touch on violence, none done to the characters but just discussed so please be warned.

Chapter 7

Clark led Lois to his car and helped her into the passenger side. As she was getting in she noticed a car pull up with two men in it.

"Give me your keys." she handed them to him confused. "I called someone to bring your car home." He went to discuss with the two men and he handed the keys to one who went over to her car. Clark came back and got into the driver's seat.

"He's bringing my car home, are you sure? How does he know where I live?" Lois asked watching her car be driven away.

"One don't worry he isn't going to steal your car, Jack has a Porsche at home. I also told him to treat your car like it was a Porsche. Two he knows where you live because I gave him the address." he said as he pulled out of the lot onto the main road.

"And how do you know where I live?" Lois asked.

"It isn't a secret what my intentions are Lois. I made it my business to know everything about you." he said unapologetically.

"That's how you knew that I worked at Don's." she said.

"Yes."

"And all of that stuff about Don?" she asked.

"Yes I did some digging into your bosses's backgrounds. I wasn't planning on using it but Don forced my hand by his treatment of you. Lois, when you are a Luthor you have to know all the players on the chess board. It's paranoid but it's a sad fact of my life." Clark said.

"So this is a game." Lois said thoughtfully. "All of this, your attention to me is a game?"

Clark turned to look at her and in the darkness of the car his eyes almost looked black. "No Lois yolu are not a game, but I will protect you at any cost." he turned back to watch the road and Lois looked out her window. She had no idea how to feel about this man. She had only known him a short amount of time and in that brief period he told her he wanted to marry her, saved her from creeps and now acted as if she was the love of his life. They pulled into the lot in her apartment building and she saw her car and the man who drove it waiting along with the other man. They got out and Clark grabbed her keys from the guy and he got into the other car and drove off.

Lois looked at the front stoop of the building and suddenly she didn't want to be alone. She hated this feeling, this vulnerability. She looked up to see Clark beside her.

"Do you, uh want to come in for some coffee?"she asked suddenly nervous.

"Sure," he said with an easy smile and she didn't feel as intimidated.

They walked up to her apartment and she let them in hitting the lights. She looked around her tiny little home. "It isn't much to look at" she said with a shrug.

He looked at her, "It's small but it's your home." he said.

"Well only for about two more weeks. That's how long I was given to move out. It's isn't home though, I mean it was a place to live but the water barely ever has hot water and sometimes the bug to rodent ratio is a little frightening. But it was what I could afford." she threw her coat on the chair and went to the small kitchenette. She started fixing the coffee when she heard Clark's cell ring.

Clark answered the phone. "Hello"

"Mr. Luthor, this is Officer Matthews, we met at the incident tonight involing Ms. Lane?"

"Yes, of course what can I do for you?" Clark said.

"I just wanted to give you and Ms. Lane a heads up if you see her soon. We ran the prints on the two guys we brought in and we had a bit of a large hit."

"How big?" Clark asked looking over to where Lois was pouring the coffee.

"Their prints matched prints found from three other crime scenes. They match to three cases of women being upducted and murdered. We think these guys are a pair of serials. If it wasn't for the quick thinking of that waitress Alicia Baker and your quick actions Ms. Lane could have been in some serious danger. Due to the caliber of these murders there might be a need for Ms. Lane to testify in a trial."

"I'll let her know." he turned to talk where Lois couldn't hear him. "Officer the three women, what happened to them?"

"The women were abducted, taken to an isolated area, signs of torture and sexual assault were found. The victims were strangled and stabbed and dumped along highways."

Clark felt his blood run cold, he wished he could go back in time and just end the lives of those two scumbags the minute they pulled into the parking lot. "Thanks officer I'll let Lois know." He hung up,he felt his mind get bombarded of images of Lois being at the hands of the two men and he wanted to vomit.

"Clark, Clark?" Lois asked, she smiled when he finally looked at her. "Where did you go?"

"Hey" he smiled at her and he took her arm and led her to the couch. "We need to talk, that was Officer Matthews."

"Oh god did those two guys get released already?" she asked shuddering.

"No, no they aren't getting out for awhile. That's actually why he called." he took her hands. "They ran the prints on the two guys and they found a match in their system. They are suspect in the homicides of three women."

Lois looked at him stunned. It was one thing to imagine what could have happened to her but to know for sure was more frightening. "They killed three women? How?" she asked.

"Lois, you don't need to know that." Clark said.

"Tell me." she insisted.

Clark sighed, "They abducted the women, took them somewhere and then they tortured them." he said.

"And?" Lois asked.

"They were raped and then murdered. They left the bodies along highways." he said softly.

Lois felt her eyes well with tears, angry tears. "I am a General's daughter, I was taught self defense when I was eight years old. How could those pieces of crap think they could take me, did they think they could do that stuff to me?" She jumped up, she was shaking. "Did they think I would let them do that to me?" she felt the tears spill over her cheeks as she thought about those poor women and how they suffered and how it could have been her.

Clark jumped up and he held her tight. He rubbed her back as she cried for the second time that night. He had a feeling she didn't do this often. He tightened his grip on her as he felt his own relief wash over him that she was safe.

Lois pulled away and sat on the couch. "I'm sorry, I don't usually lose it like this."

"It's ok you know, you've had a rough day." he gave her a lopsided smile. "I know I probably didn't help."

"You saved my life." Lois said confused.

"No, I mean the whole, marriage and projecting myself on you." Clark said. "I'm not going to stop," he said and she chickled. "But I apologize for any stress it might cause."

"You are a pain in the ass and yet you still aren't the biggest stress in my life." Lois said. She glanced at the clock it was going on 11pm. She knew he would probably leave soon. "So uh it's getting late. You probably want to go home." she said half heartedly.

"Or I can impose on you and just stay the night here." he said and Lois sagged against him in relief.

"I don't really want to be alone."

"You don't have to be anymore." Clark said.

Sorry this is a shorter chapter but i'm tired and off to bed so I figure I'll put this up now and the rest tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry to have split that last chapter in half, I was exhausted last night :P so here is the next chapter.

**Chapter 8**

Lois looked at Clark and sighed. "Look Clark, I meant I don't want to be alone tonight but that doesn't mean I'm agreeing to your proposal." she said running her hand through her hair.

Clark leaned back in the couch and smiled at her in a way that made her toes curl. "I know what you meant." he said. Lois stared at him for a minute.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked part exasperated, part joking, part serious.

"That's a loaded question." Clark said. "What exactly are you looking for?"

"Why me?" she asked. "Look don't get me wrong, I owe you for tonight, big time. But all of this, this whole speal about wanting me to marry you and have your baby, why me?"

"Well first it's not a speal, I'm dead serious in wanting those things." Clark said leaning forward to rest his elbows on his thighs. He looked at her thoughtfully. "As for it being you, I don't know, I mean when I saw you standing there in the pouring rain laughing like a maniac something inside of me just knew." he said with a shrug.

"That makes no sense." Lois practically wailed.

He stood up and took her by the shoulders. "I never said it made sense, it's just how I feel and I've learned over the years to trust my gut."

"And your gut says that you should marry me?" Lois asked skeptically. "Did you ever think that maybe you're just hungry?"

Clark threw his head back and laughed, he didn't laugh like this often, she brought it out in him. "This is why Lois, you are different than any other woman I have ever known. Now I don't know about you it's been a long day and I'm ready for bed. Now before a large argument erupts the couch is too small for me and I'm not going to let you sleep on it, so we are going to share your bed." He turned her and nudged her towards the tiny bedroom. "Go get ready for bed, don't worry I won't peek, and don't worry Lois I won't try anything."

Lois had lost count of the numerous times this man made her speechless in the past day. She found herself standing in her bedroom alone. She went to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas a pair of pants and a tank. Realizing she was going to be sharing a bed with Clark Luthor she grabbed a zip up hoodie as well. She went into the bathroom and changed quickly. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. When she was done she stared in the mirror scrutinizing her appearance.

"How the hell did you get here Lois Lane?" she asked herself. She walked out of the bathroom and peaked out the door and saw Clark was on the phone. She practically dove into the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin and turned her back towards the door, Hopefully when Clark came in he would think she was sleeping.

Clark was in the other room when he heard Lois enter her bathroom. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed quickly. It rang and then was picked up on the other end.

"_What can I do for you Luthor?" _the voice said.

"I'm not going to be able to patrol tonight do you think you can keep an eye on Metropolis?" Clark asked keeping an ear out for Lois.

"_Sure, though it sounds like you had a busy night even without the secret identity. Clark Luthor involved in the arrest of two serial killer suspects."_

"How did you hear about that already? I just heard about it." he said slightly annoyed.

"_I have really good connections. Don't worry I'll patrol."_

"Thanks, night" he said. He heard Lois exit the bathroom and chuckled as he heard her practically sprint to the bed.

He walked into the bedroom and saw she was buried under the blankets and had her back to him. She acted like a chaste nun attempting to hold off the pillaging viking. He went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth with his finger. He could have sped out and gotten a toothbrush but he didn't want to raise any of her suspicions. He came back out and kicked his shoes off and stripped down to his boxers. He pulled the covers back and slid into the bed.

Lois was wide awake when she heard Clark come in. She bit her lip when she heard him strip beside the bed even with her back to him. When she heard the zipper come down on his pants she had to fight all of the naughty images that bombarded her brain. She felt the bed dip as he got in and let out a squeak when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest.

"What are you doing?" she hissed turning around to face him. He was laying on his side his eyes closed and Lois couldn't help but notice how well sculpted his chest was.

"I'm a cuddler" he said, not opening his eyes.

"A cuddler?" Lois asked sitting up and looking at him skeptically.

Clark let out a large sigh and opened his eyes. "I'm just trying to sleep, why are you keeping me up?"

Lois let out a frustrated groan and would have smacked him if he hadn't sat up suddenly. The blankets pooled around his waist and Lois swallowed hard, good lord that wasn't a six-pack it was a full on steel keg.

He looked at her in deep thought. "Yes I'm a cuddler, and since you insisted on keeping me awake I'm modifying my original statement."

"What statement?" Lois asked confused.

"The one about not trying anything, I'm changing my mind, I want a good night kiss." he said.

Lois looked at him like he had two heads. "A good night kiss?"

"Yes." he said nodding. And with that he gripped her chin and took her mouth hotly. He didn't hold back assaulting all of her senses. Lois felt herself erupt in flames as his tongue stroked hers. She let out a whimper which turned into a moan when he pushed the covers down and pulled her into his lap. He pulled away and looked at her nightwear. "Got enough layers on?" he asked amused.

"I was cold." she said defensively.

"Uh huh" he said. He shook his head and kissed her again. Lois sank into the kiss her hands burying into his thick silky hair.

When Clark felt his self control move to the breaking point about to throw her down and strip her naked he pulled away, trying to get his breath. He scooted Lois off his lap and they both steadied themselves.

"You stopped." she said almost confused.

"I told you I wouldn't try anything and I meant it." Clark said. He laid back on the pillows and looked up at her. Lois bit her lip and then rolled her eyes. The hell with it. She laid down putting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close to his side. She closed her eyes as his warmth surrounded her and soon fell asleep.

Clark watched her sleep for a little while. He needed her to see that they were a perfect match. Their attraction to each other was off the charts. Clark didn't believe in love but he did believe in pure, raw, animal chemistry and that he knew they both had that in spades. He needed to re evalute his seduction of her. In fact he decided the best way to get her to marry him was no seduction. He pulled her close and allowed himself to fall asleep.

_4 am_

Lois woke up and stretched out and stilled in confusion when she felt her body press up against another. She sat up suddenly when she remembered the body beside her belonged to one Clark Luthor. She watched his even breaths move through his body in confusion. How did this man come into her life and how did it get this crazy?

"You're staring at me." he muttered his eyes still closed and Lois jumped.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"I have super powers." he said around a yawn and she rolled her eyes. 'Why are you awake?" he asked.

"You don't make sense." she said and that got his attention as he set his eyes on her. "I mean we have only known each other a whole day, not even a whole day! You propose marriage to me and decide to pursue me like crazy! Now here you are laying in my bed, which I'm questioning my own sanity in allowing that in the first place. And you haven't tried anything. We have spent the whole night in bed and besides the good night kiss you haven't tried anything." Lois said.

"And my lack of jumping your bones is confusing you?" Clark asked.

"It's just I don't know what to make of you." she said.

"Well, let me tell you a few things." he reached out and pulled her down on top of him. Her hair fell in a curtain around him. He reached up and gently stroked her hair behind her ear. "You are so beautiful." he said so seriously it took her breath away. "I can't even imagine how gorgeous you will look in a wedding gown walking down the aisle to me, or when your body swells while you carry our baby inside you."

"Stop it" Lois said her eyes perking with tears. No man had ever spoke to her this way or made her feel this turned upside down.

"It's the truth." he said huskily. "But there are a few things that need to be cleared up. One I haven't spent the whole night I still have at least two hours before I have to be awake so we are going to go back to sleep because if I don't get enough sleep then I turn into a grumpy ogre." he stroked her cheek and she smiled. "Two, since you woke me up I want another good night kiss."

Lois stared into his eyes and leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Her body was stretched out along his and she could feel every inch of him. She moaned as he deepened the kiss his tongue stroking her lips. She kissed him back hungrily deciding to take the lead. She pressed her center into his and gasped when he flipped her onto her back and settled between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as their mouths hungrily tasted one another. She wanted him and decided she didn't care that they just met. She just knew her body was on fire and he would be the only one to tame it. She thrust up against him and her hands stroked his back and slipped down into the elastic band of his boxers.

Clark felt where her hands were going and he pulled away from her kiss. She whimpered and tried to pull him back but he untangled himself from her and moved to his side of the bed.

It took Lois a moment to realize what had happened and that Clark was no longer on top of her. "What, what's wrong, why did you stop?" she asked brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong I just think now is time to talk about the last thing I want to discuss." he said.

"Now?" she asked exasperated.

"Yeah now seems to be the best time. The last thing I wanted to talk about is you need to be clear that I have every intention of marrying you. And I think for us to make it work it would be for the best if we don't consummate, as they say, the relationship until we are married." Clark said.

Lois opened her mouth and then closed it. "You want to wait to have sex until we are married." she clarified. "What if we never get married, because the last time I checked I never agreed to marry you."

Clark settled back on his pillow and pulled her down to his side, he tucked her face into his neck and realized she wasn't fighting him because she was too flabbergasted.

"I'm not worried about that." he said confidently. "I think the real question is how long is it going to be until we get married. But you know what that can wait until later. I'm tired and I know you are too so let's get those last couple hours of sleep. Ok?" he said rubbing her back.

Lois just nodded dumbly and decided that this was too crazy to comprehend so she did the only thing she could do, she fell alseep in his embrace.

Ok guys let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 9**

Clark woke up to see the sun peeking in the curtains of Lois's bedroom. He stretched and smiled as he felt her pressed against him. Her arm was stretched over his chest, her leg was thrown over his and her face was tucked into his neck. He took a few minutes to enjoy the feeling of her in his arms. He could wake up like this everyday for the rest of his life. He ran his hand up and down her back and she murmured into his neck. He looked at the clock on the nightstand and realized he would have to get up soon. He figured he would have enough time to make her breakfast before he went home to change and head to the Luthor Corp's offices. He didn't like working there but he had to admit when it came to the boardroom he was very good at wheeling and dealing. He was known as the closer because he could charm the pants off of a client, or intimidate the hell out of them when necessary.

He slid the blankets back and slowly eased of the bed and paused when Lois let out an annoyed mumble and gripped him trying to scoot closer to him. He grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Shh baby, I'm getting up, you stay in bed." he stroked her back and she murmured nonsense words again and loosened up on him and he slid out of bed. She immediately snuggled into his pillow. He pulled the blankets up over her shoulder so she wouldn't catch a chill and then stroked her hair. "You are going to marry me, sweetheart." he grinned, grabbed his jeans and t-shirt and threw them on and went into the kitchen.

He went to her fridge opened it and saw she had barely anything edible and he quickly supersped to the 24hr market and was back in minutes with a bag of groceries. He went to work on making some breakfast, when there was a knock at the front door.

He opened the door and found a petite blonde woman who looked surprised to see him.

"Clark Luthor" she stuttered out. He smiled.

"Chloe Sullivan-Olsen" he said with a smirk. When he saw her eyes widen in confusion he spoke, "I've made it my business to know about the people important to Lois."

Chloe's eyes squinted, "Speaking of my cousin, is she here?"

Clark stepped back and let her in. "She's still sleeping." He said as he closed the door behind her. "I was just about to make some breakfast, would you like some?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow, he was sure making himself at home and from what Chloe knew they had only met yesterday. She glanced towards the bedroom, had they slept together, she wondered.

"Sure, I would love some." She said settling on the stool at the counter in the kitchen, she wanted to know more about the mysterious Clark Luthor. She watched as he went about frying some bacon and scrambling some eggs. "I'm surprised Lois even had food to cook with."

"I went out earlier and picked up some groceries" he said.

"So I have to ask, you met my cousin yesterday and here you are buying groceries and making breakfast, what's that about?" she smiled but Clark could see the shrewd questioning in her eyes.

"You are protective of Lois." he observed. "That's good. We did meet yesterday and yes I did buy groceries and here I am making breakfast." he said with a charming smile and a wink.

"Yes and apparently you are a bit of a hero." she said pulling out a newspaper and laying it out on the counter. There on the front page was a story about the arrest of the two men who attacked Lois and how Clark had stepped in to save her. "It's a mighty wonderful coincidence that you were there in time." she said thoughtfully.

Clark shrugged. "I'm sure Lois told you about our meeting yesterday." he said.

"You mean how after moments after meeting her you told her you wanted her to marry you and have your children?" Chloe asked with a smirk. "Yeah she mentioned it."

"Well I went to see her at her work when everything went down." Clark said scooping some eggs and bacon onto a plate for her.

"It's a pretty good thing you did then." Chloe said. "Makes me wonder though, when I spoke to her yesterday she was sure you were just messing with her, and yet here you are making breakfast."

"I assure you, I'm not messing with her. She will marry me." he said with a cocky grin.

"My cousin is a very stubborn woman. I look forward to seeing how this plays out." she said with a smile.

"Me too." he agreed.

Lois woke slowly and stretched out under her blankets. Her eyes fluttered open and she she sighed happily. She felt so rested, she hadn't slept this well in ages. She remembered suddenly the reason for her good night's rest and she sat up turning to look at the other side of the bed. It was empty. She ran her hand through her hair as the nights events came back to her. She remembered the kisses they shared and she blushed. She looked back at the empty bed, where was he, did he just leave without saying goodbye! She suddenly heard voices coming from outside in the kitchen, she recognized the low timbre as Clark and she rolled her eyes. God she had a hysterical female moment there. She crawled out of bed and when she walked out of the room she noticed some very odd things. One her baby cousin and Clark Luthor were chatting like old friends and two they were eating breakfast. Clark glanced over and saw her her standing and looking confused at them. He set his coffee mug down and went to her.

"Good Morning." he said and he leaned in and kissed her gently. Lois was just leaning into his embrace when he pulled away. He led her over to the stools. "I made you some breakfast."

Lois looked over at Chloe who was smirking at her and her eyes narrowed as if to warn the blonde to not utter a word.

"Chlo, what are you doing here?" she asked as the two women embraced.

"You could say I got a bit of a shock this morning when I read the front page of the paper." Chloe said pointing to the newspaper and Lois blinked realizing her ordeal had made the news. "I just wanted to make sure you are ok, but something tells me you are doing just fine." she said nodding towards Clark who grinned obnoxiously.

Lois threw a glare in his direction how could one person make her knees feel like goo one minute and then the next minute make her want to kick him in the shins. She looked at Chloe. "We didn't sleep together, and we never will." she said giving him a pointed look.

Clark's grin never wavered and might have even gotten bigger. "We didn't sleep together because I wouldn't allow it." he said putting food on a plate for Lois and pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Oh really?" Chloe asked, enjoying the way Lois was squirming. Lois had always had problems finding love, her relationship with Brent had been the longest running one but in reality Chloe never really liked him or the way he treated Lois. Looking at Clark she couldn't help but think Lois might have finally met her match.

"Clark thinks we have to wait until we are married to have sex." Lois said. "But since I don't plan on marrying him ever, sleeping together will never be an problem."

Clark chuckled. "We'll see." he said popping a piece of bacon into his mouth. He looked at the clock. "I actually have to get going or I'm going to be late getting in the office. What are your plans for today?" he asked Lois and smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest refusing to answer. Her plan was the silent treatment.

"I was thinking we should go apartment hunting." Chloe said trying not to laugh as Lois threw her a dirty look and hissed "Traitor."

"Well in that case take this." Clark said pulling out his wallet and handing Lois a card with a realtor's information on it.

Lois frowned. "I appreciate the starting point Clark but I doubt I could afford anything your realtor would show me." she said getting up from the stool to hand the card back. Clark was grabbing his keys and sliding his shoes on. He walked back to Lois. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest before she realized what was happening.

"Money isn't an option Lois." this time he took her mouth hungrily not caring that Chloe was in the room watching. He kissed her hard and deep and when he felt her go limp in his arms he pulled away. "Be sure to pick out whatever you want, cost makes no difference. Just make sure it has enough room for the both of us, think of it as a wedding gift to you. Now I will be back later tonight and I'll bring dinner, Chloe will you be joining us?" he asked a highly amused Chloe.

"No, no I will be heading home to the hubby after the apartment search." she plucked the card out of Lois's hand. "I'll be sure to make sure Lois gives her a call."

"Great." Clark said. He then tilted Lois's chin up and gave her another knee shaking kiss. Realizing what was going on Lois pulled away and glared at him.

"I'm not going to marry you." she practically stomped her foot.

"Yes you will." he said kissing the tip of her nose and then he was gone. Lois wanted to pull her hair out instead she turned towards Chloe who was innocently eating her eggs.

"You!" she said pointing a finger, "are supposed to be my cousin, and take my side." she said her hands on her hips.

"Don't get mad at me." Chloe said. "Oh gee a gorgeous billionaire wants to sweep me off my feet and make all my dreams come true, what a nightmare!" Chloe mocked throwing her hands in the air.

"It's not funny" Lois muttered sitting on the stool and taking a bite out of her eggs. She moaned as she looked at them. "Oh my god these are delicious."

"Oh yeah the mean gorgeous billionaire can cook." Chloe said. "Hell Lois if I weren't married I'd marry him and have his kid."

"He is a good kisser." Lois muttered.

"I imagine he is good at many things." Chloe said and Lois blushed. "You might want to reconsider marrying him just for the sex."

Lois was quiet for a moment. "It's not that I would be opposed to sleeping with him." she let out a sigh and then an evil grin broke out on her face.

"Uh oh, I know that look." Chloe said.

"Clark wants to wait until we are married, but if we sleep together before that then I can make him go away." Lois said.

"What does that even mean?" Chloe asked trying to follow her cousin's deluded thinking.

"It means that I'm going to seduce Clark Luthor." Lois proclaimed.

Ok guys, please let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys sorry for the delay it felt like real life snuck up behind me, put a bag over my head, knocked me out and then drove me to the desert to leave me there. At least it was like that metaphorically. So here is the next update. Watchtower is mentioned in this but it has nothing to do with Chloe in this version.

**Chapter 10**

Clark walked down the sidewalk his mind full of thoughts of Lois. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching and he ducked into the alley and he let himself into the side door. He walked up to a second door and entered a code into the keypad beside it. It slid open and he walked up the stairs. He entered what was known to him and a few chosen as Watchtower. The central hub of superheroes. He looked up and saw two men looking over some paper work. He smirked to the outside world Clark Luthor, Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen were all mortal enemies. They preferred the world to think that, it took away an suspicion from the fact that they worked together in their 'hero' business. Clark knew if Lionel ever found out this place or who Clark was friends with he would have a full out heart attack. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea just off the old man that way, he chuckled to himself.

"What are giggling at?" Oliver said noticing Clark walk in.

"Nothing of importance Green Bean." Clark smirked. "Bats" he said nodding at Bruce.

"You're in an awfully good mood." Bruce said noticing the normally brooding Luthor to almost be perky.

"I met the future Mrs. Clark Luthor." Clark said sitting in the chair and propping his feet up onto the table.

"Found yourself a mail order bride did you?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"Cute, nope she's right here and unlike your types she isn't plastic nor does she need an air pump." Clark said. He grinned when he heard Bruce snort.

"So what's her name and how long have you known her?" Bruce said, usually not one to partake in gossip but he was intrigued by Luthor's lighter attitude.

"Lois Lane and I met her yesterday." Clark said and both men looked at him shocked.

"Hey man um that's great uh but you've only known her one day?" Oliver asked.

"Yup she showed up on my doorstep selling paper subscriptions looking like a hot mess. I proposed about five minutes after meeting her." he noticed the two guys staring at him like he grew two heads. "Don't worry guys she's not a gold digger in fact she's bound and determined to turn me down at every corner. At this moment I'm sure she's coming up with some crazy scheme to get rid of me." Clark said with a proud grin. He'd be disappointed if Lois just rolled over and gave up.

"So what brought this all on?" Bruce asked.

"Lionel is going to cut me out if I don't produce an heir. I told him I would pick the woman, told him I'd marry the next woman to ring the door and would you know Lois Lane showed up at that exact second. She was having the day from hell, I originally proposed a business arrangement to her, but now having spent time with her I know there is no way in hell I'm ever letting her go. And yes she knows about the heir thing. Even I'm not that much of a bastard to make a woman think I want her just to get a baby. I was open and honest, it was strange actually." he said.

"When you say open and honest did you tell her everything?" Oliver asked holding his hand out making a flying motion.

"No I haven't gotten to that yet. She's stubborn so I have to get her to love me first then when I know she won't care because she can't live without me then I'll tell her. But not before that I don't want to scare her off."

"And proposing to her and smothering her into loving you won't" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds like this woman has a strong spirit you push too hard she'll either make a run for it or you'll break her." Bruce said. Oliver looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow Bruce that was really beautiful." he said pretending to wipe a tear out of his eye.

Clark was quiet for a moment. Maybe he was coming on to strong with Lois, maybe giving her a little space would be good. He didn't regret last night though, she had been shaken up after her incident with the two men and needed someone. "I'll take that into consideration, so what's on the schedule today?" he asked and the men began to discuss issues popping up.

Lois sighed as she looked around the spacious apartment, no not apartment it was a penthouse. She had tried to stop Chloe from calling the realtor that Clark had recommended but Chloe had said what would hurt in looking. Mary Alice was an older woman and was a very nice. Lois had been expecting some gorgeous blonde or something but was surprised by Clark's choice. She hated to admit it but this place was amazing. It was simple for being a penthouse but it had a beautiful balcony that had just enough foliage around it that you could sit out there and not be seen by neighbors.

"This place is amazing." Chloe said looking around.

"Well it's one of our smaller locations but yes it's very nice." Mary Alice said and Lois swallowed, _This_ _is small?" "_Oh excuse me." Mary Alice said as her phone rang. She stepped away to answer.

"Lois this place is fantastic." Chloe said. "Not to mention it has three bedrooms so you know when I'm tired of Jimmy I can come visit." she smirked.

"Chloe, I can't afford this so don't get attached." Lois said feeling disappointed she really did like it. "Maybe one day when I become an ace reporter." she whispered sadly.

"Lois, Clark said.." Lois held her hand up stopping her cousin.

"It doesn't matter what Clark wants. He wants me to marry him and give him an heir to make his father happy. I know men aren't exactly beating down the door to be with me but even I deserve to be with someone who loves me." she said with a sigh.

"And you don't think Clark could love you?" Chloe asked incredulous. "Lois, I'm going to be brutal here I know I only met the guy this morning but the way he looks at you, you can't fake that. Lois, you might think he only wants you for one thing but you have him wrapped around your little finger. I think his behavior is his reaction to not knowing how to deal with that. Something tells me he hasn't exactly had that before."

"You got all of that over scrambled eggs?" Lois asked incredulously. "Chloe, he wants a whore."

"If he wanted a whore all he would have to do is snap his fingers and he's be surrounded by bimbos and ditzes who would probably pop out a dozen kids for him. No Lois, you are different. He looks at you the way Jimmy looks at me." she said with a sly smile. "I don't think your seduction plan would get you too far I don't think he would just go home."

"Maybe" Lois said though she felt the doubt of everything she felt and everything Chloe said run through her. Could Clark really like her, really be able to have feelings for her? She was still feeling the burn from Brent's betrayal and to take the leap to give her limited trust to a man like Clark Luthor, well that just seemed insane. She couldn't deny the pull he had though, she only met him yesterday but it felt like she had known him for ages. He made her crazy but he also made her laugh, and last night she had felt safe with him. And the kisses good Lord those kisses were borderline obscene.

"Ms. Lane, Mr. Luthor is on the phone for you." Mary Alice said interrupting Lois's thoughts. Lois looked warily at the phone it was like he _knew_ she was thinking about him.

"Hello?" she said taking the phone and going out onto the balcony.

"How's the apartment search going?" his smooth voice carried over the phone.

"Very nice, very informative on all the places I wish I could live but can't afford." Lois said admiring the view with a sigh.

"Mary Alice said you seem quite taken with the location that you are at right now." he said.

"mmm" Lois hummed not answering fully.

He was quiet on his end for a moment and then he spoke. "Lois I need to apologize."

Lois opened her mouth and then shut it again confused. Finally she spoke. "Um ok."

"It has been brought to my attention that perhaps I've been coming on too strong. And that by doing that I'm taking the chance that I will run you off. And they were right. I won't lie, I want you and I would want you no matter the situation and for me to put marriage and kids on you the way I did was unfair." Clark said and Lois thought he sounded sincere.

"So you are giving up?" she asked not sure why she felt a twinge of disappointment.

"No, not at all." he said amused. "I'm just backing off the marriage and kids talk, for now anyway."

"Ok" Lois said.

"Which brings me to why I called. I want to make you a deal. Mary Alice says you really like this apartment that you are at. So here is the proposal. I buy the apartment and you rent it from me. You pay whatever you can until you finish journalism classes and get a reporting job at the Planet. Then you can pay the difference and it's yours. I'm not giving it to you because I realize that you would never take it, you're too stubborn. Also, not too many people know this but LuthorCorp has a yearly scholarship fund. I want you to apply for it. Not too many people look to us as a charitable organization so not many people apply so you would have a really good chance to get it. And the winner is approved by the board not me so it would all be on the up and up. If you receive it, it would be on your own merit." Clark said.

Lois was speechless and she felt tears well in her eyes. "No matter what happens between you and me it would have no bearing on the apartment or the scholarship." he wanted to reassure her.

"No strings attached?" Lois asked feeling like she had a frog in her throat.

"No strings attached, you will have a written lease and everything. I'm really not trying to pressure you I'm just making this offer because Mary Alice said this property won't stay on the market long."

"I, I don't know what to say." she said.

"Say yes, so you can get a roof over your head." he teased.

"Are you still coming over for dinner?" she asked suddenly.

"Do you want me to?" he asked.

"I don't want you to think I do because you are doing all of these things for me." she said softly.

"Lois Lane are you saying you might actually like me?" he teased.

"Clark!" she exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"Relax Lois, I would never think that, you are too much of a lady to do that. And besides I'm charging you rent and the scholarship has to be earned. I'm not really doing anything for you. I just gave you a couple options."

Lois sighed and looked out over the Metropolis skyline, she really loved the apartment it had felt like home the minute she had walked in. She would also be paying her own way.

"Ok" she said.

"Great, hand me back to Mary Alice and I will have her draw up the papers if you want I will have her work out the lease papers too. She's honest and won't take advantage."

"I know she won't." Lois said with a smile and for the first time in a long time she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "So um I'll see you fo dinner tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it." he said.

Ok guys let me know what you think. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys thanks for the reviews here is the next update.

**Chapter 11  
><strong>  
>Lois stood in the middle of the penthouse and looked around. She couldn't believe it was hers, or at least hers for rent.<p>

"Lois" she looked up to see Mary Alice. "The paper work has all been faxed over to Mr. Luthor. He was going to look over the lease papers and give those to you himself. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to see him later." Lois said. She had to hand it to Mary Alice she was discrete. Most people would be fishing for information about her relationship with Clark and his interest in a poor nobody.

"Well then, let me be the first to welcome you home." She handed Lois the keys to the apartment.

"Wow" Lois said staring at the keys still slightly shocked at how she came to be the owner of this amzaing place.

"The previous tennant had to move out of the country, so the place has been just waiting for a new owner. You can move in anytime." Mary Alice said.

"Really" Lois practically squealed. "Just like that, you mean I could move in tonight if I wanted to?" she asked.

"Well that is up to the arrangement that you and Mr. Luthor come to but the money has already been transferred and Mr. Luthor said to give you the keys right away."

"Thank you Mary Alice." Lois said.

"Don't thank me Lois, this place was calling out to you, the minute you walked in it was a perfect fit." she said with a wink. She said goodbye to Chloe and let herself out.

Chloe walked up. "Lois, this is incredible." she was grinning fron ear to ear. "And look, you have had a crappy year, hell you've a really crappy 24 hours. So it's time for something to go your way. I know you're worried about taking anything from Clark but maybe it was meant to be. You needed help and he is more than willing to give it and you said it yourself it doesn't sound like he expects anything from you. Maybe fate put you on his doorstep the way it did." Chloe said.

"Maybe" Lois said. "And honestly I'm too excited to think about anything else but what I'm going to do with this place!" she was on the verge of jumping up and down.

"Mary Alice said all the appliances come with, geez Lois these are top of the line. The fridge, stove, dishwasher. You have a laundry room with a washer and dryer, no more carting loads down to that scummy laundromat." Chloe said excited for her cousin whose life literally was changing right in front of them.

"Oh my God, my furniture will barely fill this place." Lois said biting her lip. "My dad put some some stuff in storage that belonged to my mom. I was always afraid to put it in my old place because it was such nice things. I'll call the General tomorrow and see what I can take." Lois said her mind racing, she felt like she suddenly had a million things to do. And then it really sank in. "Chloe this time tomorrw I can be living here. I won't have to go back to that old apartment ever again. No more worry about rats and cockroaches, running out of hot water after 2 minutes, not worrying that the heat will break and days go buy without it getting fixed. And no more slimy creepy guys hanging around the front stoop. This place has an actual doorman, did you see that when we came in? I will have actual security."

"What do you say we call Jimmy and load up your stuff now and move you in today. You don't have a lot and if we work together we can get you packed and out of there. You can sleep here tonight." Chloe said.

"Really?" Lois looked at her watch it was only going on noon. "Let's do it."

Clark sat at his desk at Luthorcorp and looked over the contracts of the company's latest aquistion. It seemed like everything was on the up on up. He made a couple notations on things he thought might be able to adjust before his meeting with Lionel. He hadn't seen the old man since their conversation yesterday. He grabbed the paperwork and made it down to Lionel's office he nodded to the secretary and and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came the muffled voice of his father.

"I went over the McNulty aquistion." Clark said when he entered the office. "There are a few things that might be able to be tweaked for a better price but otherwise its all in order." he sat at the chair across from the desk and flipped through to find the highlighted areas.

"I heard you bought a penthouse." Lionel said.

"It was from my own funds." Clark said not looking up from the paperwork.

"You have a downtown apartment already." Lionel said. "Are you planning on leaving the mansion?"

Clark sighed, he had hoped Lionel wouldn't hear about this but being he trusted Mary Alice completely he knew the only way Lionel could know Clark bought the penthouse was if he was monitoring his every move. That didn't settle well with him.

"I spend most of my time at my place in the city and only stay at the mansion when the occassion calls for. Plus you are the one who wants me to get married and have kids. I'm not going to have a family in the mansion." Clark said. The words were unspoken but clear. Clark wouldn't live with a family in the same house as Lionel.

"So you bought a penthouse instead?" Lionel asked.

"The penthouse is an investment. It wasn't going to last long on the market. I purchased it and I'm turning it into a rental. I highlighted the paragraphs you should look over." he tossed the contract onto the desk. He was about to let himself out when he stopped. "Lionel, if you ever want to see an heir I might or might not have, stop spying on me." with that he walked out closing the door behind him.

Lionel watched as his son left the room. He would never admit it but Clark scared the hell out of him. That was why he made sure that Clark never find out his real origins. As long as he kept Clark in the dark about his birth parents and the AI program that would show him to his real potential. No that could never happen as long as Clark was clueless he could be kept under Lionel's thumb.

He grabbed the phone and dialed, "It's Luthor. My son is up to something and I want to know what. He just bought a penthouse to rent. I'll send you over the address, I want to know everything there is about the person my son is renting to." he hung up and turned to stare out the window. Whatever Clark was hiding he would find out.

Clark was in deep thought as he left Luthorcorp. If Lionel was having him watched he would have to be careful about his time at Watchtower, Lionel knew he used his powers to make rescues but knew nothing about his allegiance with Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne. He glanced down when he saw an incoming text it was from Lois.

_Change of plans, moved out of the hellhole, dinner will be at my new place. 7 pm I will provide food (don't worry I'm not cooking)._

He chuckled he could practically hear the excitement in her words. He decided to pick up a bottle of wine to bring over for dinner as a housewarming gift. As he walked down the sidewalk he caught his reflection off the glass of a building and he almost didn't recognize himself. He was smiling for no reason and looked happy. He wasn't used to that feeling. He thought of Lois and realized she was the cause for this sudden change in his attitude. As he thought of her his conversation with Lionel ran through his head. He wouldn't put past the old man to investigate the penthouse purchase. That would bring him into contact with Lois. His smile faded from the reflection and a steely face looked back at him. He would do anything to keep Lois safe from Lionel, anything.

Ok guys there its is for now let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys here is the next update, The Dinner!

**Chapter 12**

Lois looked around the apartment for any last touches. She had moved in and managed to spread out her meager belongings throughout the apartment. The General said she could come pick up her mother's furniture out of storage. He had told her to take it all because Lucy hadn't seemed interested in any of it. Lois knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth. Jimmy was friends with a guy who had a moving truck who owed him a favor so she was going to drive it out to get the furniture. She glanced at the clock, Clark was going to be here any minute and she didn't know why she was so nervous. Her seduction plan had been long forgotten with the excitement of her new apartment. In all honesty had he been here when she found out she could live there she would have jumped him right there and then and not for any nefarious reasons.

She finished setting the table. The delivery of Italian food had arrived and the driver had assured her to just set the oven to low and set the food in just to keep it warm. He even had to show her how to turn on the state of the art oven. Lois never touched the oven at her old place, one because she didn't cook and two the thing was a death trap. She spent time after the delivery guy left looking over all the options and buttons on the stove and was actually excited. There were settings for certain foods, all she had to do was put it in the oven and hit the corresponding button and it took care of the temperature and time needed to cook. That was her kind of cooking. She startled when she heard the intercom buzz. She ran over and hit the speak button.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, Ms. Lane this is your doorman Andrew Smith, Mr. Luthor is here to see you." the voiced carried over the little speaker.

"Oh, please send him up, and Andrew please call me Lois." she said. with a grin. She had a freaken doorman who announced visitors.

"Yes ma'am" Andrew said.

Lois went over to the mirror and ran her hand through her hair, checked her lipstick and adjusted her clothes. She looked at herself and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe she was primping like this for Clark Luthor. He just helped her get an awesome apartment though, the least she could do is look decent for the guy. She told herself it was just that and that it wasn't because she found him obscenely attractive, because she didn't. She was pulled from her inner battle by ringing at the door. She grinned, she even had a doorbell.

She opened the door and nearly swallowed her tongue.

Clark was standing there with a dark charcoal suit he wore a royal blue dress shirt undeneath his jacket with no tie and the couple buttons at the top were undone. Good lord he looked like sex on a stick.

"Hi." he said looking her over, god she was beautiful and he couldn't help but notice how her eyes were shining brighter than the last time he saw her.

"Hi" she said, swallowing hard. "Um come in." she said stepping in to let him in. She noticed as his eyes looked over the apartment. "It doesn't look like a lot right now. But I have furniture coming tomorrow, like nice furniture not the stuff I have now." she said.

"I thought Mary Alice said it came furnished." Clark said. He noticed the tiny round table set in the kitchen, the dining area was empty and the living room had a couch and a chair with a tv on a metal cart.

"The appliances came with." Lois said.

"I thought I was purchasing and providing you with a fully furnished apartment." Clark said. "I must have misheard her. Well that was my mistake." Clark said.

"It's ok really I'm getting my mother's furniture and it's really nice, nice enough for a place like this." Lois said.

"Ok, well let me know if there is anything you need and I'll provide it." Clark said. He could see Lois about to argue and he held up his hands. "Seriously Lois when I signed the contract I thought it was fully furnished so any furniture you need let me know I will provide." Clark said.

"Well ok." Lois said thinking it did make sense. "I'll have a better idea tomorrow when I bring the furniture in."

"You have a movers coming?" he asked.

"I'm actually going to go pick it up with Chloe and her husband." Lois said. "We have a moving truck. So besides lack of furniture, what do you think?" she asked wondering why she felt nervous about his reaction.

"I like it." he said with a grin. "I won't lie, I especially like the neighborhood and the fact that is has security." he said and Lois rolled her eyes.

"I meant decorwise, you are such a man." Lois said. She gasped when Clark gripped her arm and pulled her up against his chest.

"I'm glad you noticed." he said his voice husky. Lois swallowed hard and tried her best to not look at his lips.

"You said you weren't going to do this anymore." Lois said.

Clark gave her a puzzled look. "I know I never said that."

"You said the apartment was no strings attached." Lois said.

A predatory smile appeared on his lips. "And I meant it but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop persuading you that you belong with me. This apartment benefits the both of us." he said.

Lois was trying to breathe, speak and concentrate but it was hard to do with her body pressed tight against his. "How, how is that?" she asked.

"Well you get an apartment that you apparently love and I have the knowledge that you are safe and sound in this nice secure place. I don't have to worry about you being in that slum you were in before."

Lois frowned. "Well it's a good thing it's not your business to worry about me." she said defiantly.

"Oh Lois, it's my business." he said.

Lois frowned when she realized she was pinned against the wall and he was pressing her there with his strong, hard muscular body.

"This is what makes me happy." his breath teased her lips and she looked at him confused. "I know by your reaction to me is that you want me for real and not because of the deal on the apartment. If that was true you would have jumped me at the door and we would be in bed already. But your fiery defiance tells me gratitude has nothing to do with the way the way your heart is racing."

"My heart is racing because I'm deciding if I should knee you or just punch you." Lois said.

"God you are fiesty." he said. And then to Lois's total confusion he pulled away from her and took a step back breaking all contact with her.

"What are you doing?" she watched him like a gazelle would watch a lion.

"I figure you are only going to let your guard down once, so I can kiss you. And since you will probably kick me out when I do I might as well get dinner first." he said with a grin and Lois couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're not spending the night." she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Thank God," Clark said. "Your bed is so uncomfortable, I still have pains and aches from sleeping on that." he said teasing her. She didn't need to know that he didn't feel regular pain. "Is that something in your mother's furniture, a new bed?"

"I don't know." Lois said.

Clark turned and gave her an impish look. "Well if it isn't let me know I'll go shopping with you to pick one out. I'm very particular about the kind of bed I sleep in." he winked and walked into the kitchen to open the wine.

Lois stared at him in shock, did he just say what she thought he did? She stormed into the kitchen, "You egotistical, pompous...mphh" she was cut off as he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her hard and deep. She stiffened at first but her traitorous body went limp in his arms and she kissed him back. He pressed her against the island and she whimpered as he pressed deep against her. When the need to breathe overtook her she pulled away and gulped in air. Good lord her knees were shaking and she felt lightheaded and all he did was kiss her.

He pressed his forehead against hers, "Just for the record, that wasn't my kiss. That was a preventive tactic to keep you from murdering me in your brand new home. I didn't want you to have to clean up a crime scene."

She giggled and he grinned. "So that means..." Lois said.

"That I will kiss you again tonight, yeah." he said and he pulled away from her. He grabbed the bottle of wine he had set on the counter. "How about I open the wine and you grab the food it smells delicious." he said.

Lois found dinner to actually be rather enjoyable. When he let down his cocky, womanizer routine she found him to be a very interesting person.

"So you were adopted?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, Lionel and Lillian Luthor adopted me when I was about 3 years old." Clark said.

"Do you ever wonder about your birth parents, finding them?" Lois asked.

Clark smiled sadly. "They passed away, according to my family records they were in a car accident and I survived. Lillian saw the newspaper article about the accident and she said she fell in love with my picture and just knew she had to have me, and I had no other family members to claim me. When you are a Luthor you're able to make that kind of phone call and get a child." Clark said.

"What was your childhood like?" Lois asked.

"Uh normal I guess. My mother loved me and spoiled me to death." he said with a grin. "Lionel was rough but I guess he did it to make me tough or something." he really didn't want to talk about his volatile relationship with his father, but Lois seemed interested and he wanted to sate her curiosity.

"Ahh I have a father like that, when I was born I think he was disappointed I wasn't a boy. When my mother passed away he was kind of lost and he expected me to step in and take over. I pretty much raised my sister. He was always tough on me because he expected me to be able to do it all. It has taken some time but we've worked through a lot of our problems and are able to have dinner now without it being world war three. It sounds like your father puts a lot of pressure on you too. The whole have an heir order seems pretty tall." Lois said.

"I honestly don't know if he ever looked at us as children. It always seemed like he looked at us for what we could do for him. Lex's ruthlessness, my sister's business sense. And when you don't go along with it well then there is hell to pay." Clark said bitterly.

"And what does Lionel want from you, you said what he used your brother and sister, what did he groom you for?" Lois asked. Clark thought about his meteor powers and for a moment wondered what would happen if he told Lois.

"You ask a lot of questions, you are going to make a great reporter." he said.

"Dodging the question." Lois mused. "I'll allow it...for now."

"What makes you want to be a reporter?" Clark asked.

"I don't know it wasn't anything I was interested in before, believe me. I think it was in high school and I helped my cousin Chloe on her high school newspaper. I don't know I just got the bug. I write all the time, I mean I don't get things published the editors don't ever want to look at things from an errand girl. But I like to practice you know. If I see a story I follow it, if I think it has a lot of relevance I will give it to one of the real reporters to follow up on." Lois said.

"So other people are taking credit for your work?" Clark asked darkly.

"Sometimes, but there a couple who give me some kind of credit in the story. I usually just give my stories to them." Lois said.

"Usually?" Clark asked.

"There are some stories I've never given to anyone. I'm saving them for when I'm a real reporter." Lois said.

"What kind of stories?" he saw her hesitate. "I promise I won't spill your secrets."

"Well ok, for some reason the reporters haven't caught on to this, maybe because there is no pattern. But I think Metropolis has it's very own superhero." Lois said.

"Superhero?" Clark asked freezing in his seat but gaining his composure quickly.

"Yeah I mean Star City has Green Arrow and Gotham has Batman, I think Metropolis has one too." Lois said her eyes dancing.

"How come no one has noticed him?" Clark asked.

"Because he moves at super speed. Have you ever heard of Smallville?" Lois asked.

"Yeah." Clark asked swallowing hard. That was where he had been adopted from.

"Ok so years ago there was a meteor shower and all these bizarre rocks fell from the sky. Soon after the shower people began to get affected especially the children. They've grown up to have powers." Lois said. "I think this Metropolis super speeder is one of them."

"A meteor freak? I thought they all turned into problematic people? My brother was obsessed with those rocks." Clark said.

"Well, one I don't like the term meteor freaks. It's not ther fault when an act of God rained down radioactive rocks on them. And secondly yeah some have had problems, the ones we hear about. But who knows Clark, there could be a lot more people infected who have never done anything wrong in their lives. We don't know about them so we assume the rocks only make bad people. This hero in Metropolis could be one of the good ones. He makes amazing saves everyday and people don't notice him. But I do. I notice him." Lois said.

"So you want to expose him?" Clark asked with a frown.

"No!" Lois exclaimed. "I want to protect him, and who better than a reporter who has her ear on all the comings and goings in the city. I could supply him with information and leads that he might not be able to get himself." Lois said.

"You've really thought this out." Clark said digesting everything she had said. She didn't think of him as a freak but a hero?

"Well yeah, but being I'm not a reporter I can't do anything." she said glumly.

"But you will be, I know it." he said with full confidence in her.

"Thanks," Lois said blushing. "So you don't think I'm crazy for thinking there is a fast footed hero out there?"

"No, if you believe it than so do I." he said finishing off his wine. "But onto more local news, thanks for dinner, it was very good."

"Well that's because I didn't actually cook it." Lois said. "But I'm not going to lie this new oven seriously just does all the cooking on its own. I might actually be able to make something edible." she said and he chuckled.

"I'll make you a deal, next time I cook." he said and noticed her shocked expression. Taking offense he defended himself. "I can cook!"

"Alright next time, it's all you." she said.

"Excellent! You just agreed to have dinner with me again." Clark said with a huge grin.

Lois was about to argue with him when she realized he was right. "Fine whatever." she said. She grabbed the plates off the table and tossed them in the trash. Clark had insisted they just use the plates the restaurant provided instead of her having to unpack her plates. She walked looked out the window and noticed it was pouring rain outside. "When did it start raining?" she asked. She hadn't noticed it at all.

"I didn't realize it was supposed to storm." Clark said.

"Weather like this means crappy traffic, you probably should head out." she said but felt slightly disappointed that the night was coming to an end.

He moved behind her and turned her around to face him. He tilted her face up and kissed her deeply. Lois didn't even fight it she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. They kissed hungrily and passionately for what seemed like hours. Lois ran her hands up and down his back feeling the muscles tense beneath her fingers. He had taken off his blazer some time ago so the only thing between her fingers and his hard upper body was the royal blue fabric. She whimpered when he lifted her onto the kitchen island and stepped between her legs. She kissed him harder as he pressed into her intimately. She felt like she was on fire and he was the only thing that could tame it. She let a cry out as he pulled away. He pulled her back down onto her feet and she stumbled and he held her close.

"It's a damn good thing you took this apartment." he said.

"Why?" she croaked out.

"The next apartment on the list that Mary Alice was going to show you was down the hall from mine. I never would be able to stay away from you knowing you were that close to me. Sitting in there, sleeping in there, taking a shower down the hall from me." he groaned and pulled her close and kissed her again. Erotic images of showers ran through her head and she moaned loudly into his mouth.

He pulled away. "I think it's time for me to go." he said knowing if he didn't things would get out of hand very quickly.

"How far do you have to go?" she asked. He took her by the hand and led her to the glass balcony doors.

"See, that tall building over there?" he pointed to a tall high-rise, kitty corner from her building. She nodded. "Those windows at the very top facing us are mine. So not too far away." he said and she knew it was his way of saying if she ever needed him he was close by.

"Not too far of a drive then." she said.

"Nope the garage is right down there. Our buildings share it" he pointed to parking structure between the two buildings. "I walked over here tonight from my place, took five minutes."

"But, it's raining." Lois said. Was she looking for an excuse to not let him leave?

"There is a connecting corridor from this building to the garage that leads to another corridor to mine. I won't get wet." he said. Lois nodded. She then turned and smiled at him.

"I better be sure to close my drapes then, don't want you peeping on me." she grinned.

"I don't know you're the one who brought it up maybe it's my modesty that is in danger from your leering gaze." he said with a smug grin and she rolled her eyes. She walked him to the door and he kissed her again this time lightly and gently.

"Hey do me a favor, when you get to your place, throw me a wave from your window so I know you made it ok." she said.

He walked into the hallway and grinned from ear to ear. "I knew it, you do like me."

"Shut up, I just don't want the cops showing up here if you don't make it home safe." she said but she couldn't help smiling.

"You so want me." he said as he walked down the hall to the elevator. He hit the button and it opened immediately. He got in and turned to her. "It's a good thing I want you too." he called out as the door slid shut in front of him.

Lois closed the door and locked up behind her. She cleaned up a little and when about five minutes went by she went to the window. Sure enough a few minutes later the lights flipped on in the top windows and he came over to them. It was close enough she could make out his body shape and his wave. She waved back and then closed the curtains. She bit her lip as she couldn't fight the goofy grin that appeared on her face. Oh it was a very good thing he didn't live down the hall from her, very bad, bad, delicious, bad things would have happened if he did.

Ok guys let me know what you think. I know there are questions about Clark's origins. he believes everything he told Lois except he thinks he has meteor powers.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok guys here is the next chapter, there is a bit of an intense scene in this so please be warned.

**Chapter 13**

The next week flew by for Lois as she moved all of her furniture into her new place with the help of Chloe and Jimmy and now her place was furnished with her mother's gorgeous fixtures. It looked like a real apartment now and the furniture even looked like it belonged in such a swanky place. Everything was set except one thing. The bed, she didn't have one, at least she didn't have a new one. She thought the one she was using would work but when the dresser and make up table was put in the room her bed stood out as very cheap. It had been very cheap when she bought it, it wasn't very comfortable and now it threw off the whole decor of the apartment. She looked at the check in her hand and sighed. Clark had sent it over and it was for a couple grand. He sent it with a letter saying that when Mary Alice found out that the lease actually had said fully furnished she sent him a compensatory check for the inconvenience. Clark forwarded the check to Lois telling her to use it on anything she needed. She was going to argue when he had also written to not argue with him that this money would have covered a furnished apartment that she would have paid for anyway. So here she was needing a new bed, a check for a chunk of money and Clark's taunting voice about how he needed her to find a comfortable bed that _he_ could sleep in. She hadn't seen him since their dinner he had texted her to tell her he had to go out of town on business but to contact him in case of an emergency.

She looked at the clock, she had to get to the Daily Planet. She tucked the check in a safe spot in her purse. She was going to put it in the bank as soon as possible she had never carried let alone had that much money at once. She grabbed her keys and left the apartment.

She got to the Planet early and ran into one of the reporters who treated her well and always gave credit to Lois when she helped with an article.

"Lois, Phil is looking for you." Marcia Smithson said.

"Great." Lois said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm sure he will want me to clean the floors with a toothbrush or something."

"Hang in there kid, you will be up in the bullpen before you know it." Marcia said with a sympathetic smile.

"I'm thinking of going to school to get my degree." Lois said suddenly feeling shy.

"Lois that's great, hell once you're enrolled go to the editor tell him what you're doing and show him your work, I'll vouch for you." Marcia said with a big smile and Lois smiled in relief that the big time reporter didn't laugh in her face at her plans.

"I doubt Perry White will have time to talk to me." Lois said.

"You get enrolled and I'll get you in a meeting, scouts honor." Marcia said. "I've gotta run but seriously Lois this is good."

Lois couldn't stop grinning as she made her way to Phil Jenkin's office. Her good mood darkened slightly when she approached the door. Phil was a creep and a jerk. He contributed nothing to the Planet but because his dad was on the Daily Planet Board he got the job. He had openly hit on Lois when she first came to work there and she managed to ignore him but about a month ago he had turned it up to the point that Lois had asked him to stop. Well that hadn't gone over well and he had started giving her all the grunt jobs and making her life hellish. She knocked on the door and made herself promise to not let her good mood get ruined by this guy.

"Come in" barked Phil through the door.

Lois opened the door. "You wanted to see me?" She asked. He looked up at her and Lois tried to not squirm as his lecherous gaze looked her over as if undressing her.

"Inventory needs to be done in Stockroom A. The paperwork is there on the desk, get to it." he ordered.

Lois grabbed the clipboard with inventory sheets and walked out. Inventory wasn't too awful it would be quiet in the storeroom so at least she would be alone with her thoughts. She went down to the storeroom and started working.

An hour had gone by and Lois was about halfway done when the door opened. She was about to let the visitor know that this particular storage room was closed when she noticed it was Phil.

"Oh hey, I'm about halfway done but the second part is more bulk so it should go quicker." she said making a mark on her paper. She didn't notice him lock the door behind him or that he was right behind her until she turned and ran right into him. "Oops sorry, uh what did you need?" she asked feeling uncomfortable at how close he was to her.

"I think you know what I need, Lois and I'm tired of denying myself." Phil leered at her and grabbed her pulling her against him and kissed her hard. Lois pushed against him and cringed his mouth was hard and unrelenting as he tried to pry her lips open. She shoved him as hard as she could and he fell back.

"Get off of me!" she yelled, wiping her mouth in disgust.

Phil's eyes flashed in anger, "You little tramp you come in here everyday pushing yourself at me, don't you dare try to play hard to get now." he snarled and he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall. Lois struggled as he tried to pull her skirt up and she heard him undo his zipper. She pulled her knee up as hard as possible and connected with his groin. He gasped and bent over. Lois broke free and went for the door.

"That's it Lane, this was assault, you're fired!" he yelled out at her in a raspy voice.

"You can't fire me, you assaulted me." Lois said angrily.

He laughed with a smarmy grin. "And who do you think HR is going to believe, me the son of a prominent board member or a nobody peon." he snarled. Lois felt the color drain from her face, oh god he was right. "Clear your stuff out Lane or I will have security escort you out." he walked past her to the door shoulder checking her on his way. He straightened his tie and let himself out. Lois stood in the middle of the room shaking and doing her best to fight back the tears.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there in shock but she finally pulled herself together and went to the break-room where the lockers were kept for staff that didn't have desks.

"Lois!" she jumped when she saw Marcia with a concerned look on her face.

"Oh hi, Marcia." Lois said running her hand through her hair, she just wanted to go home and take a shower.

"Lois are you ok? Sandy from HR said that Phil tried to terminate you." she said.

"Tried to?" Lois said. "No he did, he told me I was fired and that if I didn't go he would have security remove me."

"Lois he can't just fire you, the Planet has strict rules you get a hearing to plead your case. Lois what the heck happened?" she asked.

Lois shuddered. "He, he kissed me and then when I pushed him away he got mad. He tried to.." she broke off not wanting to say the words.

"Oh my God Lois you have to tell HR about this!" Marcia said horrified.

"Who is going to believe me? He pointed out that he was the son of a board member and I'm a nobody." Lois said. She wasn't one to just roll over but the trauma of the night at the diner and now this, it was just too much. She needed a break. "I'm just going to go, I need to go." Lois said grabbing her purse and she went out of the room.

Marcia watched Lois leave stunned, the fire in the eyes of this normally driven girl was out. Marcia knew Lois had been through a rough week. "You might not want to go to HR but I do." she said heading out the door to speak to HR, Phil wouldn't get away with this.

Chloe was at home watching cartoons with her four year old daughter Samantha and was about to get dinner started when the phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Lois.

"Hey Cuz, what's up?" she asked.

"Hey Chloe, where are you?" came the loud shout from Lois. Chloe frowned at Lois's tone and she heard loud music in the background.

"Lois, are you drunk?" she asked. She moved from the couch to go into the other room, she nodded to Jimmy and he went to sit with Samantha and keep her busy so Chloe could talk to Lois in private.

"I think I'm drunk, hold on...yup can't touch my nose, I'm drunk! You should come be drunk with me." Lois slurred into the phone.

"What's going on Lois?" she looked at the clock Lois should only just be getting off of work now so how was she drunk.

"I got fired for not putting out!" Lois said giggling.

"What?" Chloe practically screeched. "Lois where are you, I'm coming to you." she got the info, hung up and grabbed her coat. Her cousin needed her.

When she got to the bar she went in and saw Lois sitting at the bar, she talking to the bartender and doing shots of tequila.

"Lois." Chloe said when she got to her. Lois turned and grinned and threw her arms around her in a sloppy hug.

"Chloe!, this is my cousin Chloe!" she said to the bartender who shot Chloe a sympathetic look.

"She's been here for a couple hours now." he said.

"Lois what happened?" Chloe said.

Lois let out an exaggerated sigh. "I'm tired of men trying to have their way with me when I don't want them to." she said. Chloe frowned.

"Come on." she pulled Lois from the stool to lead her to a secluded booth where they could talk. She noticed Lois grab her purse and the bottle of alcohol and her shot glass. They got to the booth and they got settled. "Lois what's going on, is this about Clark?" Chloe asked.

"No." Lois said firmly with a wave of her hand. "Clark doesn't force himself on women he promised me, plus have you seen him?" she said with a giggle. "What moron would turn him away." she thought for a minute and then frowned. "Wait I turned him down, but that's different he would be disappointed if I just gave in." she said.

"So if not Clark than what?" Chloe asked. The last time she had talked to Lois was the day before and things were going well for her.

Lois sighed and did another shot. "Phil cornered me in the storage room and kissed me, when I pushed him away he got mad he slammed me against the wall." Lois said.

Chloe gasped, "Oh god, Lois did he..."

"No, kneed him and then he fired me saying I assaulted him." Lois said.

"He can't fire you." Chloe said though clenched teeth. She was beyond furious.

"His father is important and I'm a nobody who would they believe. Marcia from the Planet called she went to HR in my defense I have a hearing meeting on Monday to give my side." Lois said.

"Good" Chloe said.

"It won't matter, I'm a nobody." Lois said taking another shot.

Chloe sat in the booth her mind racing, they would have to get a lawyer for Lois, she would need every bit of help she could get being Lois was right and Phil's father did have power.

"Lois you need to call Clark."

"No." she said emphatically. "He has rescued me enough, even Prince Charming needs a break." Lois said. "I'm going to the bathroom, don't leave." she said giggling when she tried to get out of the booth and wobbled on her feet. When she was balanced she went to the back of the bar towards the restrooms.

Chloe watched her worried, her cousin wasn't one to just give up and definitely not one to let a piece of slime like Phil to get to her. She thought back to her cousin's experience with the two men at the diner and her comment about men trying to have their way with her. Maybe this was too much all of this was catching up to her. She glanced over and saw Lois left her cell, she contemplated for a moment and then grabbed it. Screw it Lois wasn't thinking clearly and Chloe knew they needed help.

Clark got into the back of the limo and looked at his sister.

"Thanks for the ride but you know I didn't need it." he said with a smirk.

Tess shook her head. "I heard from a source that the paparazzi got wind of your flight time and were going to be hanging out at the airport. I didn't want you to speed off and have it got caught on tape. How was the trip?"

Clark sighed and rubbed his eyes, even though he had super powers he still got tired if he didn't rest enough.

"The Luthor Corp deal in China went well and the other League business went well too." There had been a massive earthquake in Asia when he had been there he had spent the last couple days trying to help with search and rescue as discretely as he could.

"Good," Tess said with a smirk. "I may hate my father but I have no problem enjoying the money that comes from the family company."

Clark chuckled. "Glad I could help, now all I want to do is go home and sleep." he groaned when his phone rang he pulled it from his pocket but smiled when he saw it was Lois calling.

"Hey beautiful." he said into the phone and Tess raised her eyebrows amused.

"Clark? It's Chloe Sullivan Lois's cousin."

"Chloe, is everything ok?" he thought it odd that Chloe would call from Lois's phone.

"No, no it's not. Lois is ok but she needs help and I wasn't sure who I should call." Chloe said and Clark could hear the panic in her voice.

"Chloe, you did the right thing calling me, where are you?" Clark asked concerned.

"We're at a bar called Maggie's its downtown." Chloe said.

"Maggie's on fifth? I know where that is I'm downtown now I'll be there in five minutes." Clark told Chloe. Tess buzzed the driver to take them to the new address. Something had happened to cause her brother concern.

"Thanks" Chloe said relieved.

When Clark hung up Tess asked him if everything was ok.

"Lois is in some kind of trouble, I don't know what but that was her cousin and she sounded concerned. Sorry for the detour."

"No," Tess said, "Everything you have said about this Lois seems like she is pretty important."

"She is." Clark said looking out the window. His hands were clenched and he wished he could just leap from the limo and just superspeed there but before he knew it they were pulling up in front of the bar. He leapt out and Tess was right behind him. He entered the bar and he scanned the crowd and saw Chloe at a booth facing him as he got closer he could see Lois was in the seat facing away from him.

Chloe looked up and saw him and he saw relief in her eyes. He approached the table.

"Lois" he said. Lois turned to him and he noticed the bottle of tequila on the table and her glassy eyes she had obviously been drinking.

"Clark!" she squealed and she got up only to stumble and fall into his arms. He grabbed her and held her close. "What's a bar like you doing in a boy like this?" Lois slurred and if Clark wasn't so concerned he would smile at how cute she looked. She glanced over and noticed Tess standing beside him. "Your sister is here." she whispered or at least she must of thought she whispered and spoke at normal tone.

"I know." he said.

"I didn't want to meet her like this." Lois said sadly. She pulled away from him straightened her shirt and held her hand out to Tess. "Hi, I'm Lois, I'm a nobody."

Clark frowned at her words, Tess held her hand out. "It's nice to meet you Lois, I'm Tess and I don't believe you are a nobody."

Lois smiled. "That's sweet" she looked at Clark, "She's nice."

"Yes she his, want to tell me why you think you are a nobody?" he asked.

Lois sighed. "I'd rather not. Oh I got your check, I have all the furniture I need but one thing." she said changing the subject. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I need a bed, want to help me pick one out?" she giggled and pulled away and sat back in the booth and poured another shot. "You and Tess look parched you should have a drink. Bartender!" she called out. "A round for my people." she called and then giggled again. Clark made eye contact with the bartender and shook his head and mouthed water. The bartender nodded. He sat in the booth next to Lois and Tess took a seat next to Chloe they introduced themselves to each other.

"Lois what happened." he said taking her hand and speaking to her softly. She looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes. Clark felt his gut clench at the sight of her sadness.

"I got fired from the Daily Planet." she said a tear slipped out and trickled down her cheek. Clark wiped it away gently.

"What?" he asked shocked. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I want another shot." she said reaching for the tequila. He looked at Chloe.

"Lois has a boss at the Planet who is real scum. He cornered her in a storeroom and kissed her, when she pushed him away he got mad and tried to force himself on her. She fought him off but he said she assaulted him and he fired her. One of the reporters that is friends with Lois went to HR, there is a hearing on Monday." Chloe said looking at Lois sadly.

"He can't do that." Tess said shocked.

"His dad is on the board and I'm a nobody." Lois said. "He can do whatever he wants."

Clark felt a rage build in him to the point he was afraid he would fry something with his eyes. He would find this guy and literally rip him apart limb by limb. Tess noticed the rage in Clark's eyes and spoke up hoping to keep him from doing anything stupid.

"I'll call one of the Luthor Corp lawyers one of them will take Lois's case." she grabbed her phone and started dialing as she left to speak outside where it was more quiet.

Clark looked at how despondent Lois looked and he forced himself to calm down. He pushed the tequila bottle over towards Chloe who scooted it aside. She had tried to get Lois to give up the bottle for a while with no success. Chloe excused herself to give them a little time alone. When she passed she squeezed Clark's shoulder in gratitude.

"Hey." he took Lois's chin in his hand and tilted her face up to his. "You are going to get your job back, I promise you. This piece of scum's father might be on the board but he has never gone up against the Luthor's."

"I'm not a Luthor" Lois said.

"Yeah I'm still trying to remedy that remember?" Clark said with a charming grin and Lois couldn't help smile back.

"You are impossible." Lois said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah but I'm wearing you down." kissing the top of her head. "He won't get away with this Lois, I promise."

"I believe you." Lois said snuggling into his side.

"Good. Now tell me about this bed shopping you want me to do with you."

Ok guys it was kind of long sorry but I hope you liked it.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys sorry for the long delay things have been hectic and don't seem to be slowing down anytime soon :(

But here it is the next chapter (Oh anyone who watches General Hospital, my lawyer for Lois is Diane because I fricken lover her)

**Chapter 14**

Anyone who was looking at Clark Luthor at this moment sitting at the bar would have thought he was a calm and at ease individual. What they couldn't know was that on the inside he was holding on to a murderous rage with a very short thread. He sat at the table with Lois, Chloe and Tess. Lois was drinking water doing her best to sober up but Clark could tell she was still feeling a heavy buzz. Tess had just gotten off the phone and was explaining that the Luthor lawyer wanted an accounting of what happened from Lois before Monday so she could prep before court. Tess had told the lawyer Diane Miller what had happened and explained the situation of Phil's connection to the board but Diane wasn't put off by that. She hadn't been hired by the Luthors to be a kitten in court, no she was a rabid pit-bull and Tess was confident that Lois would be back in her job on Monday.

Clark wasn't worried about Monday in fact as soon as Lois went home he was going to make his way to Phil's place and make him pay for touching what Clark believed was his. He was doing his best to not let his rage show as to not upset Lois anymore. He frowned when he heard his phone ring. He looked down and saw the name Oliver Queen. He got up to take the call when he felt Lois grab his arm.

"Are you leaving?" she asked and he could see the concern and vulnerability in her eyes. Emotions he doubted she saw anyone see without the help of alcohol. He smiled warmly at her though his veins felt ice cold.

"I'm coming right back." he said placing a kiss on the side of her head and he saw her relax. He answered the phone, "Hey, hold on a second." He got outside and away from anyone who could listen in.  
>"What's up?"<p>

"Any chance you want to go to Bora Bora tonight?" Oliver asked and Clark could hear the smirk in his voice.

"How serious?" Clark asked.

"Nothing earth shattering just some political stuff." Oliver said.

"Send Diana, and take me off the rotation for the next couple days." Clark said, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sure, what's going on?" Oliver asked.

"Lois is in some trouble." Clark said darkly.

"Those two guys who tried to attack her, I thought they were locked up?" Oliver said concerned.

Clark chuckled with no humor. "Oh no this is a whole new situation, her boss at the Planet tried to rape her in one of the supply closets. She fought him off and when she got away he fired her accusing her of assault. His dad is on the board so he thinks he is going to get away with this." Clark said his voice laced in steel.

"Hey man, don't do anything drastic." Oliver started.

"Why shouldn't I?" Clark hissed angrily. "She has been attacked, not once, bit twice in a weeks time. Most women don't ever have to deal with this and she just keeps getting hit with it. And I doubt this is the first time this piece of crap has attacked one of his employees. I can end it quickly." Clark said.

"At what cost?" Oliver said quietly. "I know you don't want to think of yourself as having a soul and I'll be honest here before Lois I could have believed it. But just one day listening to you talk about her shows that you do have a soul and if you kill this guy what will happen? Sure you might not go to jail but if Lois found out it was you do you think she will look at you the same? I've never met the woman but from your description of her I doubt she would want this for you." Oliver said.

"He has to pay." Clark said as Oliver's words began to sink in. God he really had changed since meeting Lois, he used to not care about things. He rescued people yes but part of it was just to piss off the old man, but listening to Lois describe her mystery superhero he had started wanting to be that guy, the selfless being out their saving the day.

"So make him pay." Oliver said. "Luthor style, go in there and ruin him, run him financially into the ground , find some pictures of him with some farm animals or something but don't ruin yourself in the process." Oliver said.

"I hate when you are the logical one." Clark said. "Alright I'll find another way to make him pay." he said resigned. Yeesh how things have changed since joining the league and meeting Lois, it was almost as if he was good or something.

"Good, now go out there and make this guy's mother ashamed of him." Oliver said. "And let me know when you want to be put back on rotation when this is all over." Oliver hung up and Clark took a deep breath and looked at the night sky, since he could remember he had always been drawn to the sky. He had always been curious about what was beyond the stars and the night sky. Feeling his control fall into place he headed back inside.

Tess was standing up. "I have to get going I have some things to do in the morning. Diane will stop by Lois's place tomorrow for Lois's statement."

"How much is she going to charge to come over on a Sunday?" he asked with a smirk knowing the cost wasn't an issue.

"Are you kidding me when I told her what happened she was chomping at the bit to get at this case." She turned to Lois. "Lois it was nice meeting you though the next time I hope its under better circumstances."

"Me too, thanks." Lois said standing up and Clark saw she was still a little wobbly, she also looked exhausted. It was time to get her home.

"I should get going too." Chloe said. She looked at Clark and he nodded, he would get her home safe.

Chloe hugged Lois and then walked out with Tess.

"Come on beautiful." he said putting his arm around her waist.

"I didn't drive." she said leaning. "I knew I'd be drinking." Lois said around a yawn.

"Well that's good because that car is a deathtrap." Clark said with a scowl.

"No it's not." Lois said offended.

"Yes it is, we'll go next week and pick you out a new one, a safe one." he said hailing a cab.

"I can't afford a new car, in case you haven't noticed I quit one of my jobs and was fired from another." Lois said annoyed.

"I'm buying the car, so don't worry about it." Clark said gently helping her into the backseat.

"Wait what?" Lois practically fell into the car when she heard what he said.

Clark got in and gave her a charming smile. "Nothing, you're drunk." Lois stared at him for a moment.

"I'm too tired to argue." she said. Clark told the driver the address and they settled in for the ride.

Lois was biting her lip and he could see something was bothering.

"Don't bite your lip." he said.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

He leaned in close. "Cause I want to do that."

Lois swallowed hard her body enflaming at that mental image. "I'm kind of drunk." she said.

"I've noticed." Clark said with a grin. "Don't worry Ms. Lane your virtue is safe with me, I want you sober and awake for the whole event when it happens."

"I wish more men were like you." she said quietly and Clark snapped his head to look at her. She looked like she was fighting back tears. He swore and pulled her into his lap and cuddled her close.

"You've really been through the ringer haven't you?" he asked stroking her hair and she nodded her face tucked into his neck and he heard her sniffle. "I'm going to make him pay Lois. I promise you Monday things will be different." he thought for a minute and then told the cabbie to change their destination to his apartment complex.

"Where are we going?" Lois asked fiddling with the top button of his shirt.

"I think the last thing you need is to be alone so you are coming home with me." Clark said. He texted Tess to tell Diane to come to his place in the morning.

"Why not go to mine?" Lois asked.

"Cause I'm not sleeping in that bed of yours until you get a new one. It's too short so my feet hang over." he grumbled.

Lois giggled and he gave her a mock glare. "We are going to my bed where I can sleep peacefully."

"Ok" Lois said leaning against his shoulder. Her inner feminist would be screaming at her to stop acting like a helpless little girl but Lois had an awful week and she was going to let Clark take care of her. Plus she was still pretty drunk and not really capable of having a feminist based argument with him.

They arrived and Clark led her inside and into the elevator and up to his apartment. She looked around when they entered his place. It was clean and modern but it didn't feel lived in. There were no personal touches.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked. Lois shook her head and he chuckled she was barely keeping her eyes open.

"Alright baby, bedtime." he said leading her into his bedroom. Lois grinned at the size of the giant bed.

"Won't be hanging over the edge of that." she chuckled. She stared at it. "So tell me Mr. Luthor how many women have graced these sheets before me?" she asked teasingly.

He looked at her serious for a moment, "Actually none, you are the first. I don't bring women to my apartment."

"But there are women?" Lois asked not sure why because she didn't really want to hear the answer.

He held her with a steady gaze. "There were women yes, but not since I've met you." Clark said.

Lois blushed and wanted to change the subject away from her. "So why don't you bring women here?"

Clark sighed really not wanting to have this conversation, having Lois know about his previous playboy ways was not how he wanted Lois to look at him. "Because of my, we will say socioeconomic status, many women are drawn to that. I don't want them in my home snooping around hoping to find something to use to their advantage. I go to their places, and then I can leave. I'll be honest Lois I don't actually sleep with women when we are done I leave. I've broken that rule with you and am about to break it again." he said.

Lois stared at him, "Wow, that's cynical. But smart I guess I'm sure you find yourself surrounded by people only interested in your money. Why am I different?" Lois asked curious. Somehow knowing that even though Clark had been with many women he didn't give them the attention he was giving her made her feel special. She looked up as he held out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

"You can probably sleep in these." he said. He was watching her warily and she knew it was because of their conversation he was afraid she would bolt. "You are just different Lois, you just are."

Lois grabbed the clothes leaned up kissed him gently and then scooted into the bathroom to change. Clark stripped down and put on some shorts. He preferred to sleep in the nude but he wasn't going to do that to Lois. He was getting into bed when she came out of the bathroom. She looked young and adorable in his oversized t-shirt and boxers. She got into bed and he reached out and pulled her into his arms. Lois wanted to talk more, to ask him more questions but she found the warmth of bed and the comfort of his body to be too much and she fell asleep almost immediately.

Clark felt her relax in his arms and he sighed in relief. He had never made excuses for his past he never had to answer for it before. He got involved with women who knew the score who knew where they stood. Lois was the first woman to make him think about the next day. When he had joined the League he had been broken had seen his father and brother for what they were and saw what he was becoming, what they wanted him to be. _Ultraman_ he thought with a sneer, his father's invention. But no it was Oliver Queen who had come to him and told him of a better way. He was seeing life from a whole new view and then Lois Lane stumbled into his life and he felt like what was left of his old life was flipped upside down.

His wanting her as his wife had started as almost a joke, something to piss off the old man but now he knew he wanted it. He wanted Lois forever, she was his now. His father knew of his escapades of saving people but he had no clue that Clark had formed an alliance with others like him. No, he would keep planning and waiting until the moment was right and he would destroy his father and his brother for good. He would free himself and Tess from Lionel's control for once and for all.

He knew by doing this he was putting Lois in danger, Lionel wouldn't hesitate to use her to hurt Clark, he should give her up and walk away. But he was a selfish bastard and he couldn't do it, just the thought of it made him pull her closer to him in a tighter grip as she slept. No, he would keep her and he would make her love him and he would make her understand why he was the way he was. He buried his face in her hair. Lois Lane was his from now on.

Ok guys let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

I'm so so sorry for the lack of updates. I'm finally done with school but have been on the job hunt so I haven't had a lot of time to write. I didn't forget you though and I'm so grateful for all the reviews and support.

**Chapter 15**

  
><em>Clark's apartment<br>_  
>"Thanks for this it means a lot." Clark hung up the phone and stared at the signed contract in front of him. He was about to stir things up and his father was going to get the surprise of a lifetime. He looked at the clock. Lois's hearing would be starting soon. He grinned as he went out the door.<p>

_Across town  
><em>  
>Lois wrung her hands nervously as she stood outside the conference room where her hearing was going to be taking place.<p>

"Relax" Diane said with an encouraging smile. "There is no reason to be nervous, they are the ones about to pay." she said with a wink.

"Shouldn't we go in?" Lois asked. Everyone was already inside.

"Honey, we are making an entrance. We aren't late so don't worry about that. Oh good he's here." Diane looked behind Lois and smiled. "I'm a bitch and proud of it but it helps when a cold bastard is in the room with us." she said her voice actually affectionate in despite of the harsh words. Lois turned to see Clark coming towards them. He was in all black and Lois swallowed hard he looked gorgeous but dangerous.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here for support." he said with a small smile he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Everything in place?" Diane asked.

"Yes." he said leading Lois towards the door.

"Is what in place?" Lois asked in confusion.

"Nothing, now let's get this over with shall we?" Clark said opening the door and ushering Lois and Diane in. Lois took a breath and held her head high as she entered the room. No matter what happened she would never show weakness. She went to the seat that Diane gestured towards and she sat in between Diane and Clark. She looked around the table. She saw Phil who was smirking at her and he was sitting next to an older man who looked like Phil, this must be the father, Robert Jenkins. At the end was the editor of the paper Perry White and another man who Lois recognized as the owner of the paper Mr. Samson.

"Ok now that everyone is here let's get this started." Mr. Samson said. "I have both statements from both parties in front of me and either way I think we can agree that this situation is rather disturbing. The Daily Planet is a world class newspaper and we wouldn't be that way without the loyalty of our employees which is why we take the safety of the men and women here very serious. And these allegations are extremely serious." He looked at Lois. "Ms. Lane , Mr. Jenkins alleges that you lured him into the stockroom where you attempted to force yourself on him and when he pushed you away, you became violent. Mr. Jenkins and his family have been involved with The Daily Planet for over 25 years, and you have been on for a little over a year. Why would Mr. Jenkins make this up?"

Lois sucked in a breath as her heart sank by the tone of his voice he already had his opinion formed about her. Luckily Diane spoke before Lois had to try to find her voice.

"I'm not sure I appreciate your tone," Diane said coolly. She smiled and it was laced in ice. Lois glance sideways at Clark and saw he was expressionless but just staring at Phil. Lois looked back at Diane sure that Clark's intense stare would burst Phil into flames. "Ms. Lane has worked here for over a year with no complaints made against her. Mr. Jenkins however," Diane pulled out a thick folder full of papers. "Has had numerous complaints made against him from his start date at the company. Somehow these were never taken serious. I wonder how that happened?" she said shooting Phil's father a look. "I have written statements from co-workers of both Mr. Jenkins and Ms. Lane and I think you will find that they are much more positive towards Ms. Lane." Diane said looking at Mr. Samson like he was a bug on her windshield. Lois felt shocked, how had Diane gotten all of that together in such a small amount of time. She hadn't met the women until the day before!

"I don't see how that is important." Mr. Samson said trying to move past Diane's argument.

"Actually I would like to read those." Perry White said sitting forward and Diane handed him the file. "We regard our reporters as having the most integrity and honest reporting in any of the business. I would like to read what they have to say." He flipped through the file and the room was quiet, finally he looked up and he eyed Phil carefully. "You have a tendency to get into scuffles with a large amount of female employees. Why is that?"

Phil looked that surprised that someone was even questioning him. He composed himself. "I have a tendency to be nice to all the employees and sometimes the females look too much into it. I let them know it is unprofessional to engage in any type of relationship with them. I can't be held responsible if they don't like that." Phil said looking innocent. Lois wanted to leap across the table and wring his lying neck but she held her composure. Diane had told her that no matter what happened, don't give into the anger.

"My son can't help it if he's irresistible to the ladies, it's a family trait." Phil's father said with a chuckle and he, Samson and Phil all shared 'good ol boy' smiles.

"Somehow I don't think that many women were interested in your son." Diane said with a mocking smile. "In fact the descriptions the women used to describe you weren't those of women scorned but of women creeped out. In fact the words restraining order were brought up several times."

"Bitch" Phil muttered under his breath but Diane heard him.

"Oh yes I might be a bitch but unlike you Mr. Jenkins I don't have to force people to be with me." Diane said.

"Enough" Robert Jenkins said slamming his fist on the table. Everyone startled except for Clark who was still staring at Phil. "This is ridiculous, this woman just wants money or something and she wants to drag my son through the mud to get it. She obviously wants him and he turned her down, she's a two-bit whore and the rest of the board and I agree that she should be fired immediately." he demanded.

"Actually the board is no more." Clark's voice was cold as his first words since entering the room traveled across the room.

"Who is this and why is he here?" Phil asked looking at Clark like a petulant child.

Clark smiled and only an idiot would miss the iciness in his glare. "The board is no longer important because as of thirty minutes ago the Daily Planet changed hands in ownership and the board was disbanded and let go. So Mr. Samson, and Mr. Jenkins you have no power in this meeting any longer." he glanced at Diane. "Correct?"

"Absolutely" Diane said. She pulled out some papers. "Oh I'm sorry did I forget to present these contracts that name the new owners of the Planet, Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne and Clark Luthor?" she tossed the paperwork on the desk.

"Who do you think you are?" Samson stuttered.

"If you think this will hold, you're insane." Robert yelled.

Clark looked at him with a glare that shut the man right up. "It will hold, the transaction has been done, you should watch your assets more carefully Samson, you've neglected this paper and it didn't take long to take it over. As for you Jenkins," Clark leaned in close his voice dropping dangerously. "You ever refer to my woman as a whore again and I will make sure you can't get a job serving burgers to teenagers." His gaze went to Phil who looked like he had swallowed his own tongue. "As for you as of right now you are no longer an employee of the Daily Planet, if I ever see you even look at Ms. Lane, I will make sure your remains will have to be cleaned up with multiple trash bags. Now leave, security will escort you out." Clark said sitting back dismissing the three stunned men. They got up stumbling over themselves to leave muttering under their breath.

A stunned silence fell over the room as Diane, Lois, Clark and Perry remained.

Perry let out a hearty laugh and everyone looked at him. Catching his breath he looked at Clark, "Luthor I don't know if you are planning on keeping me on, but if not its ok i understand but that was worth every minute." he said with a chuckle he had been under the thumb of the obnoxious power hungry board for so long.

"Your job is yours if you want it." Clark said. The two men shook hands and Perry excused himself.

Diane packed up her things. "As always Mr. Luthor it's been nothing but fun." she said with a wink. "Take care of yourself Ms. Lane." she said with a pat on the shoulder.

Lois and Clark sat in the room in silence.

"You bought the Planet?" she asked finally finding her voice.

"Well myself and two other businessmen." Clark said.

"Because you thought I'd lose." Lois said.

"No, actually the acquisition of the Daily Planet has been underway for a while, from before you and I even met. This hearing just made me move up the time table a little. I didn't want you to have to deal with them and honestly the look on their faces was well worth it. I'll have to give Oliver and Bruce an update they will be as amused as I am."

"Why didn't you tell me, you knew I worked here?" she asked.

"I wasn't hiding it from you, we were under a corporate gag order I wasn't allowed to tell anyone until the papers were signed. I was going to as soon as I could." Clark said hoping he didn't make her angry with this turn of events.

"So you are now my boss?" she asked feeling uncomfortable.

"Well technically on paper yes, but that's the only way. The three of us bought the paper under the idea that we would be silent partners. We have faith that Perry White can run this paper with little interference from us." He sighed. "Lois, there is a lot I need to tell you, this partnership amongst Oliver, Bruce and I is more than just acquiring a newspaper the fact that the three of us have joined in a partnership at all will make waves, especially amongst my own family. My father is going to be spitting nails." he said with a smirk. "I don't know how you feel about this except I just want you to know that nothing has to change between the two of us." he said almost pleading.

Lois looked at him, for a moment. "Take me home and tell me about all of these things I don't know." she said standing up and holding her hand out to him. Clark swallowed hard was he ready to tell her his secret?

"Then what?" he asked cautiously.

"Well I'm hardly a damsel in distress and even though these last few weeks haven't been the best evidence to prove it, I can take care of myself. I am however not below thanking my knight and shining armor when he does come to my rescue." she said pulling him towards the door.

"I never really saw myself as a knight?" he said thinking over the word. Villain yes, knight no.

"Well I do and when we are done talking I'm going to take you to that big bed of yours and show you how grateful I can be." she said with a saucy smile and she walked out of the room leaving a stunned Clark standing there. His stunned expression turned into a devilish grin as he ran out after her.

Ok guys there it is. Hope its ok.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi everyone, first I want to give you all a sincere apology for my lack of updates. This year has been a rough one. Back in July I lost a friend to a senseless violent crime and then a month later I lost another friend to an unexpected illness. I hate to say it but I kind of fell in a dark place and as much as I love Smallville and I read the occasional fic I couldn't get into a mindset to actually write about a fictional world when my real world was already topsy turvey. I'm feeling much better now and even though some very bad things have happened I'm also at a place now where I can recognize the good. So sorry this is so long winded I just wanted to let you know I never meant to desert this or any of my other stories and I'm back now.

**Chapter 16**

Lois entered behind Clark as they walked into his apartment. Her heart was pounding loudly in nervousness. What was it that he needed to tell her? And what about what she told him of after the conversation? She had made him the sensual promise but was she ready to follow through? She had been through a lot in a very short amount of time was she actually in the mindset to make a decision like this? She glanced up and noticed Clark was in the kitchen and he seemed nervous. She wasn't used to seeing him act unsure.

"Clark?" she asked tentatively. He glanced up at her as if he had forgotten she was there. "You want to talk?"

"Yeah" Clark said grabbing two beers from the fridge he motioned her to follow him into the living area and they settled on the couch. Lois turned sideways to face him. "I, well, I'm not really sure where to start."

"How about from the beginning." She said with an encouraging smile.

Clark sighed, might as well get it all out on the proverbial table. "Well as you know I'm adopted, a lot of people know that. But what a lot of people don't know is that I'm not exactly normal." He ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Years ago there was a meteor shower in a small town outside of Metropolis called Smallville. Pieces of the meteor had an effect on some of the people exposed to it. I was adopted by the Luthors and then things started happening to me, I started showing signs that the meteors had affected me." He glanced up to see her reaction to his story. Instead of seeing fear or revulsion he saw concern and sympathy.

"Are you ok?" she asked reaching out to stroke his cheek. "I mean did the meteors cause you pain?"

"No," he said with a smile at her care. "They made me strong, like super strong and fast. I can do things that normal people can do."

Lois stared at him for a moment and then a lightbulb went off, oh my god you are the mysterious savior in Metropolis!" she exclaimed. She broke out into a huge grin and gave him a punch on his arm. "I can't believe it, you've been helping people all over the city."

Clark looked at her strangely, "You aren't freaking out? Lois I'm a freak." He said and Lois put her hand over his mouth.

"Stop that, you aren't a freak. You're a hero!" Lois said.

"I don't really like thinking about myself like that, I mean I haven't always used my powers for good you know. Growing up Lionel realized what I could do and well let's say he had no problems using my abilities for his own gain and I allowed him. I did his bidding for a long time before I saw what was really in front of me." Clark said.

"And what was that?" Lois asked.

"Evil, pure evil. That is what Lionel is, and I was his weapon for too long. I have been working on a plan to get out from under his thumb. I've had to do it slowly though, if Lionel even gets a whiff that I'm trying to destroy him." He trailed off not finishing the sentence.

"If you are stronger than him, why can't you just stop him." Lois asked.

"The meteor rocks have affected me differently. Red meteorite makes me act kind of crazy with no inhibitions, blue makes me lose my powers and green, well green is like poison to me, it causes me great pain and can kill me. Lionel knows this and has made it known he isn't afraid to use it, he has used it on me." He said biting back the anger that rose in his chest as memories of Lionel's 'tough' love flashed through his memory.

"He used that stuff on you, knowing it could hurt you?" Lois asked enraged.

"He did, when I was a kid when he used it, it was a way of controlling me. However, as an adult it has driven me, forced me out of the life I was living and into a new one. One where I have the control and the power." Clark said.

"So all this time you have been planning on getting away from him?" Lois said.

"He has no clue, if he did I'd be in bad shape. No his last threat to control me was to withhold my inheritance, which sadly has worked for him. I need the money in order to keep my plan going. Its confusing but basically its going to take money to bring him down, money I don't have. I need him to fund his own demise"

"So the whole get married and have a kid thing?" Lois asked.

"He painted me in a corner, which I have to say is kind of ironic, he can torture and kill me and it wouldn't work but threaten to withhold money from me and that works like a charm. I hate it but I need the money."

"So you really do need to marry me? Or I mean anyone?" she asked.

"You thought I was lying?" he asked with a smirk.

"Honestly? I did kind of think it was a joke." Lois said. "Will buying the Planet mess things up for you?"

"I will have to tap dance a little. My father considers Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen to be his biggest adversaries. Finding out I've aligned in a business transaction is going to gain his attention. However when I explain that I managed to infiltrate the ranks of Queen and Wayne under the guise of defending my girlfriend I think I can play him." He said coolly.

"I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say to that, or how I'm supposed to feel." Lois said biting her lip. "I get why you are using me" she started to say but Clark whipped his head to look at her, his eyes intense.

"I'm not using you!" he said loudly and then got control of himself. He stood and began to pace. "I mean, ok my offer to you wasn't exactly the most romantic, but I was upfront with you from the beginning. This time together has changed things. I looked at a marriage between us as a business transaction at first but, oh hell, you are so different than any other woman I've ever met and vendetta against my father or not, now that I have you I'm not letting you go." He exclaimed. "I want you Lois, do I wish I could take my time, to give you the romance you deserve? Yes, of course. But my mission, I have to complete it, and the only way I can do that, to be free, is to go along with Lionel for the time being. I have to make him believe I'm under his thumb still."

"And you need me to complete your mission." Lois didn't ask, but stated.

"I'm sorry." Clark said.

"Did you mean it? That you want me no matter what?" Lois asked.

"Yes." He said no hesitation or doubt in his voice.

"And if we follow his demands, you can continue to follow your plan to get away from him."

"Not just get away Lois, but to stop him. To make sure he can't hurt or destroy another living soul. And also I have another reason." Clark said.

"What's that?" Lois asked.

"I want to use my powers to help people. I can't do that when my father has control, he doesn't want to 'share' me with the world, 'share' my powers. He believes he is allowing me to do what I am right now, but if he knows how serious I am he won't like it. He'll do what he can to destroy me. When he's gone, I will be able to help the way I want to without the fear or worry of Lionel breathing down my back with a chunk of green meteorite."

The room was silent and then Lois let out a sigh. "Ok, let's do this"

I hope that was ok please let me know


	17. Chapter 17

Here is the next chapter. I'm not changing the rating for this but be warned there is lots of talk of sex in this chapter.

**Chapter 17**

Clark stared at Lois, "Are you sure? I mean really sure?" he asked. "This is a crazy family you would be marrying into." He said with a smirk

Lois smiled. "Clark in the grand scheme of things I'm a recently fired waitress/news gopher who days ago was living in a slum. People are going to look at you and then at me and wonder what's wrong with you." She said.

Clark crossed over to her and pulled her into his arms. "This is the best investment I have ever made." He said staring at her lips. "One that I can't wait to dive headfirst into." He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Lois moaned allowing his tongue entrance into her mouth, she would never tire of this man's kisses as her whole body felt the waves of tingles passing through her. Suddenly she froze and pulled back. "Clark where are we going to live? I mean you just bought my apartment but you have yours here." She was silenced by his mouth.

"I'm letting this place go, it's just been a place to rest my head and offer escape from the mansion. But you have only been in your apartment for a short time and already it feels like a home. I want to live and share that with you." Clark said.

Lois didn't expect that kind of reflection from him, she pulled him down and kissed him hungrily. Her body was crying out for relief that only he could give her. He maneuvered her back and they fell onto the couch a tangle of arms and legs. Lois wiggled until she could get her legs free and she wrapped them around his waist. Her skirt rode up and she was suddenly very glad she had worn her skirt suit to the meeting earlier. She cradled his body in hers and their middles settled tight against one another and she let out a moan. Their kisses were becoming frantic now but just as searing as before. She pulled his dress shirt from his pants and struggled with the buttons she needed to feel his skin she thought she might die if she didn't. Frustration gave way and she yanked the shirt and buttons shot out and scattered as the fabric gave way. Clark pulled his mouth from hers and looked at his torn clothing and back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Off" she ordered trying to push the fabric off his shoulders. Clark gave her a wicked grin and pulled the shirt off. Lois sighed in relief as she trailed her hands across his bare chest, his bare chest that looked like it had been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. His skin was warm to the touch. When her hands got to his nipples she gently touched them with her fingertips and he breathed in. She lifted herself up onto her elbows and took a nipple into her mouth, licking and teasing. Clark groaned and pressed her center harder into the couch.

"Lois," he said finding it hard to speak. "Lois we have to stop."

Lois pulled her mouth from him and looked at him as if he had just told her he was an axe murderer.

"What?" she asked.

"I made a promise to you, about waiting until we are married and if this keeps going I'm not going to be able to stop." He said trying to catch his breath and regain control of his body.

"I release you from your promise." Lois said, she normally would find his chivalry charming but at the moment she was not amused by it. She gripped his head to take his mouth again.

"Lois, I'm serious." Clark said trying to wiggle from her grip. This had to be the hardest thing he had ever done to himself.

"Clark, if you don't be quiet and get back over here I swear I will end you." She huffed.

He chuckled at her threat, "Marry me Lois."

"I already told you I would, not get back here." Lois said pulling on his shoulders.

"I mean right now, lets go to the courthouse right now. We can be married and back here in an hour." He said pulling away from her and sitting up on the edge of the couch.

Lois placed a shaking hand over her eyes and she tried to control her breathing. "Seriously? You want to put the brakes on what was about to become the passion train to go get married right now? Clark it still takes time to get a marriage certificate."

"Lois, I'm a Luthor, one phone call and I can have the certificate waiting for us when we arrive." He said with a cocky grin.

Lois stared at him, "Fine, make love to me now and I will marry you right after." She couldn't believe her own tenacity but damn if he hadn't gotten her engines revving.

Clark stared at her, "Marry me and I will make love to you. Think how good it will be Lois when our first time will be as husband and wife."

Lois moaned. "Clark you're a guy this should be a no brainer." She said.

"And you are a special person, the most special I've ever met and you deserve the best including our first time being when we are married." He said his eyes full of affection.

"How can I argue with you when you say things like that?" she threw up her hands in frustration, "Did we change genders or something? I'm trying my hardest to get you out of your clothes and you keep talking about marriage." She said. Clark grinned and stroked her cheek. Her eyes lit up and he looked at her with wary. She scooted up and straddled his lap facing him. "So your argument is you want to be legally married right?"

"Yes." Clark said suspiciously it was hard to think and to not agree with everything she said while she was settled in his lap.

"So if I say I will wait until we are married which better be in the next hour like you promised because you got me all hot and bothered , we will make love once we are married?"

"Nothing could stop me." He said.

"So once the papers are signed and the 'I do's' said I can drag you into the nearest supply closet and have my way with you?" Lois asked.

Clark frowned, "Lois I do have super speed I can get you home in seconds we don't need a supply closet."

"Listen buddy you got me all hot and bothered to the point I don't know if I can even make it through the ceremony let alone the trip back here. I'm going to need a quickie to take the edge off to even make back here and even last. Then when we get back we can make love properly and make it last." Lois said matter of fact.

"So your demands are in order for you to agree to marry me, I have to have a quickie with you somewhere in the courthouse?" Clark said skeptically.

"Yes." Lois said. "Look Clark you need to know something, I'm a passionate woman I like sex, I like sex a lot. And I know recently I've been more of a victim than anything but I have a very healthy libido and never found a man who could appreciate it." She said. She stared at him and then blushed. "I can't believe I just said that and I can't believe this conversation is even happening."

"Are you kidding me I'm loving this," Clark said. "You should know I like sex a lot too." He grinned. "I'm also thinking I'm very lucky that your previous boyfriends have been dumbasses to have ever let you go."

"There was only one." She said and he looked at her questioningly. "I mean I've only been with one man, I didn't want my previous speech to leave you with the impression that I was a raging slut." She blushed. "Things were good at the beginning but as time went on we fizzled out, when I wanted to be with him he was too busy, when he wanted it I was usually too exhausted from working all the time to trying to support him."

Clark stared at her, "That will never be a problem for us Lois, hell I haven't even made love to you yet but I can tell it's something we are going to do a lot and often.

Lois stared at him and the climbed off his lap. "Ok, you make your phone calls and I'm going to go back to my place and change cause I'm not getting married in this. By the time I get to my place and changed I should be ready in 20 minutes." She yelped when Clark got up and scooped her into his arms. Seconds later she was in her apartment. "Holy hell!" she exclaimed.

"Now how much time do you need?" he asked putting her down, looking awfully proud of himself.

"You better be back in ten minutes pal." she whimpered as he kissed her deeply and suddenly he was gone. She turned and hurried to her closet she had a wedding outfit to throw together.

So the next chapter will def be in the Rated M/NC-17 area so just letting everyone know.


End file.
